Rebellious Angel
by TwiHard Family Forever
Summary: Their lives were perfect, or so they thought. She was in a perfect relationship, perfect family, but she was not perfect or happy. He was just getting over a tragic situation, trying to achieve that perfection again. Neither of them could be fully happy, because they hadn't met each other yet. When they do, they discover that they are an rebellious angel.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Getting Ready**

**The final bell finally ran and all the girls from class got up and whipped out their phones immediately. They were all anxious, talking about what they were going to wear to the stupid dance at the guys' school tonight. I rolled my eyes, knowing that I had better things to do than go to a stupid dance.**

**I gathered all my books from my desk and headed towards my locker. I was heading out to go see my boyfriend Josh. He and I have been together since sophomore year and everything has been great. I knew I have been lying to myself on that one, but the relationship could be worse.**

**I walked towards my red Chevy truck in the parking lot. I hated when the girls were around it because they always snickered about my truck and me owning such an old and out-of-style car. **_**She's moderately wealth, why couldn't she get a Porsche or a Ferrari? **_**I imagined one of them would say. **_**Or at least get a car from this century. **_**Another one would laugh. I rolled my eyes again, bewildered about how probably accurate I was with these girls' thoughts.**

**Josh's school wasn't that far, only 15 minutes. I could only see him on Wednesday's since he had swim practice that day and I could stay after school. We managed to see each other though, either I would come to his practice or he would come over to my house.**

**Josh's practice wouldn't be until 3:30 so I sat down on one of the benches outside of the gym and took out my much-abused copy of **_**Wuthering Heights**_**. I absolutely loved this book and have re-read it so many times without getting bored. **

**Time flew by when I read and sure enough it did, Josh was soon out of the locker room, waiting for me with open arms.**

"**Hey babe." His voice sounds like a jock and needless to say he was one, but that didn't bother me at all since he never acted like a jerk around me or to me.**

"**Hi." I slipped the book back into my backpack ,started walking towards him and hugged.**

"**Are you coming to the dance tonight?" Josh held my arms and looked into my eyes. I gave him the "**_**are you kidding me?" **_**look.**

**"Come on Bella, come." Josh said as we held hands now.**

**"I don't know babe, you know I don't really like that type of stuff." I stared at our hands.**

**"I know babe but c'mon, it's senior year and this is our last dance before prom. Please babe for me?" He kissed my cheek, trying to increase his chances.**

**Every time Josh gave me a kiss I always smiled. "Okay fine." After I agreed, he gave me little pecks all over my face and the smiling and laughing continued. **

**"Okay I'm going to go get ready." Josh gave me a sweet kiss on my lips. He let go of my hands and I started to walk away. **

**"Go get hot for me babe." Josh yelled and I heard his friends laugh. I kept walking, rolled my eyes, all with a smile.**

**This is the part I dreaded the most, getting ready, not because it was just a nuances, but because I changed into someone completely different. **

**I sat down in front of the mirror in my room and sighed, pouted my lips, and got back up to take a shower.**

**After the shower, I dragged myself to the closet to look for something. I stood there just staring at my clothes. My comfort clothes separated from the ones I hated but knew Josh liked so I focused on those. I didn't have any clothes that were right for a dance, so I decided to go with a green top and some black jeans with a pair of flats. **

**The most dreaded part came, the transformation. I dried my hair, sectioned it and ran the straightener. As I started a new section of my hair, I sighed, hating that I was becoming into all the girls at school, losing who I was in the process. **

**I decided to go with dark makeup, to go with the outfit. When I finished, I got up from my chair to take a full view of myself. I hated how I look, especially with the makeup, I wanted to take it off but I then heard a beep from my window.**


	2. Realization

**Hey guys! Thank you for reading my first fan fiction ever and I hoped you guys liked it. Thank you also for the reviews, favorites, etc. because they mean a lot. One thing I wanted to mention was that Bella goes to an all girls school and Josh an all boys school. **

**Characters of Bella and Edward belong to Stephenie Meyer, not me. **

**Chapter 2- Realization **

**"Hey babe, you look great." Josh gave me a kiss as I got into the car.**

**"Thanks." I faked a smile for him. I wasn't excited a bit, but I could tell how happy Josh was.**

**"Lets go have some fun." He drove off and started to howl, pounding on the steering wheel. I laughed, glad he was having fun already. **

**We arrived at Josh's school and everyone was there . Loud music and flashing lights surrounded the gym, I wanted to go home now.**

**"Hun, I'm going to get a soda." I yelled at him since the volume of the music was too high to speak in an indoor voice.**

**"Okay babe." He yelled back at me; busy talking to his friends to notice that I was already walking away.**

**I walked through the crowds of people, seeing everyone dancing on top of each other; every girl there was either, blond and blue-eyed and half-dressed.**

**I finally got to tables where the drinks were and grabbed a Coke, I went outside to the benches to escape from all the madness. **

**Outside wasn't really better, everyone was kissing their girlfriends and if they weren't in public, they would probably be doing it by now. The only bench that was available was with a guy with a leather jacket smoking a cigarette; he was a better choice than any of the couples.**

**"Um mind if I sit here?" I asked the stranger.**

**"Yeah sure." **

**"Thanks." I took a seat and opened my Coke, I felt awkward being around strangers, especially in circumstances like these. I usually avoid eye contact to try and make things worse.**

**"Hi I'm Edward Cullen." He held out his hand to me and that's when I looked at him. **

**His eyes were a beautiful green, clear and dark at the same time. His hair was a beautiful bronze color, messy but also neat. His face was perfectly structured, showing off his chiseled features. He could make any girl melt and hearts flutter, mine was.**

**"I'm Bella Swan." I whispered. The noise wasn't so loud outside so I imagined that Edward could hear me. **

**"So what's a pretty girl like you doing out here all alone?" Edward leaned towards me. The first thing I did was check if he was sober, he was. Then I laughed sarcastically, if only Edward knew how I felt right now. **

**"Actually I'm with my boyfriend Josh." I pointed back towards the gym.**

**"Josh? From the swim team?" **

**"Yeah."**

**Edward snorted. "Why are you dating that jerk?"**

**"He's not a jerk." I was getting defensive now . "And how do you know him?"**

**"I'm a senior here."**

**"Really?" I was shocked, I've never seen Edward before and I'm sure I would remember someone as beautiful as he was. I shook my head, trying to focus. "So why are you alone?"**

**"I'm chaperoning."**

"**We'll you're doing a really good job at it." I said sarcastically, looking at the chaos around us.**

**"Thanks."**

**I gave him a smirk for saying that about Josh.**

**"Why didn't you come with your girlfriend at least?" I looked at my lap, embarrassed that I asked such a personal question to a stranger. Something out of my character, maybe the noise and the makeup was getting to me.**

**Edward took a breath of his cigarette. "Don't have one."**

**"Come on that's hard to believe." **

"**Why?" He leaned back in towards me, he looked intrigued.**

**"Because I can't believe someone as handsome as you, is single." I whispered, completely in shocked at myself on how I was talking to this stranger, with no filter, as if I've known him all my life. "At least, you must have a lot of admirers."**

**"You would be surprised." Edward smoked his cigarette. "But I can't believe a girl like you is dating a guy like Josh."**

**"Why?" I asked, playing his game now, intriguing myself.**

**"Cause look at what a jerk he is." Edward pointed to the gym and I saw Josh.**

**He was dancing with a blond girl, half-dressed and on top of him, both kissing each other. I gasped and tears started to run down my face. I didn't want to look like an idiot crying because her boyfriend, but I was too hurt to care. **

**"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't plan anything, it was just..." I could see he was trying to make things better but it didn't work. I walked away, just wanting to go home. I got to the gym door and realized that I didn't have a ride.**

**"Damn it, I don't have a ride back home." I walked back to Edward's bench. I put my head in my hands and continued to cry.**

**A couple of minutes past and Edward spoke. "Do you wanna just go?" Edward put out his cigarette.**

**"What?" I sniffled and wiped the remaining tears.**

**"My car is just over there and we can get out of here."**

**I contemplated going in the car with this stranger, but I looked back into the gym and I still see Josh dancing with the pretty blond girl. He didn't even acknowledge that I hadn't come up to him to say anything to him or that he had a girlfriend.**

**"So are you coming or not?" Edward was already standing and held out his hand. I wasn't sure if he was trying to help me up, but I just got up by myself and followed this mysterious stranger into his car.**


	3. Questions

Hey Guys! Thanks again for all of you being so awesome! Thanks for the review, following, etc. I like this little edge on Edward but don't worry he still is the Edward we all know and love. Also, these couple of chapters are going to be pretty short, but it makes the story longer.

Characters belong to the awesome Stephenie Meyer

**Chapter 3- Questions**

**"So where are we headed?" Edward shut the car door and lit another cigarette.**

**"You know, I would like for you to stop smoking in front of me so much." I said annoyed, almost yelling at him. If I wasn't as mad or upset, I would have felt bad yelling at Edward, but today I didn't.**

**"Sorry, Ms. Attitude." Edward raised his eyebrows and his eyes widened and turned the cigarette off in the cigarette lighter. I could tell that Edward wasn't good with handling the sensitivity of teenage girls at all.**

**"I don't know, where ever you want." I murmured to him, going back to his first question. I didn't look at him; I probably shouldn't tell someone I barely know or even trust to take me anywhere he wanted. He was probably thinking what was wrong with me. **_**Didn't her parents tell her to never go into a stranger's car?**_** He could also be thinking of something worse, but Edward didn't seem like that type of person. **

**"Ok then your house?" **

**"NO, not my house!" I exalted. My parents would probably hound me with question. **_**Why didn't you come with Josh? Who is this boy?**_

**"Then at a friends'?" **

**"No, all my friends are at the dance. What about your house?" My voice was barely above a whisper, I couldn't believe I had just asked him to take me to his house. Hanging out with Edward was giving me a rebellious streak, not of breaking the rules kind but more of being free, which could potentially be dangerous.**

**"Ok then my house." He put his key in the ignition and the car roared to life. I turned to look at him and saw a smirk on his face. I let out a little huff, not believing he was willing to take me to his house.**


	4. Car Ride

You guys are lucky, you got two chapters in one day! I messed up on this chapter and chapter 3 so I decided to publish them at the same time since I was done. Keep reading guys! :)

**Chapter 4- Car Ride**

**We soon drove out of the city lights of Arizona and started passing through the suburbs. As quickly we got into that suburb, we were quickly out of it again. **

**I put down the visor and looked at the mirror.**

**"Gosh I look like trash." I wiped the pesky mascara off and ran my fingers through my hair.**

** "No offense but you don't seem like the person to put on makeup that often."**

** "Yeah I don't, I just did it for the party and Josh likes it when I wear makeup. My hair isn't even this naturally straight."**

**"Well what is it like then?" **

**"It's waved."**

**"Well shouldn't Josh like you for who you are?" Edward raised his eyebrows, he looked like a dad talking to his teenage daughter.**

**I let out a small giggle, even though this wasn't the right moment for it. My heart suddenly wasn't in pain anymore, as if these situations were just out of fate. Why was I suddenly giggling? "Yeah I guess." I looked down, uncomfortable about where the conversation and my thoughts were headed.**

**"We're here." Edward said as he pulled into a dirt driveway. The house is a one story house in the middle of nowhere. The house was tan and the window shutters were painted dark blue but it was starting to fade. The roof was Spanish style and looked unsteady as if it would fall any minute. As Edward led the way into the house, I looked in detail at his car. The car was almost the same tint as the house. It was an old Corolla, I didn't know much about cars but I could at least recognize it.**

**Edward waited for me before we got into the house. The door was just a screen from what I could tell. He didn't look at me but I felt he wanted to warn me something before we went in.**


	5. First Impressions

Hey guys, thanks again for sticking with the story, this is the last short chapter for a while. I feel like I keep updating to often and the story is going to go by fast but there is still a lot left. Post a NICE review if you'll like :) Thanks again.

**Chapter 5- First Impressions**

**"Hey Ed, I see you got a girl! You know, I though you didn't like them for a sec. What, were you too cheap to go to a hotel that you had to bring her here?" A big and muscular man said to Edward as he insulted me. He had black, curly hair and his face was childlike with dimples. He looked like a child but his drunken state proved otherwise.**

"**Let's just go." Edward lead me towards what I imagined was his room.**

**"Yeah you go little bro!" His brother yelled. **

**Before we got to his room, we stopped by the kitchen table. Edward took off his black leather jacket and put it on the back of a chair. I saw a bottle of whiskey and noticed that Edward's brother had one in his hand even though this one is only half full. I kept staring at it and without even thinking, I picked it up and took a big drink from it.**

**"Whoa, you're probably not used to drinking." Edward said as he took the bottle out of my mouth and hands and put it back on the table. I coughed and Edward gave a smirk.**

**"Yeah I knew it."He smiled a crooked smile and it was the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. He put his hand on my shoulders and walked me into his room.**


	6. Comfortable

Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying the story, trust me things are going to get a bit more interesting. Please let me know what you think in the reviews.

I love Twilight but I don't own it, Stephenie does.

**Chapter 6- Comfortable**

**Edward's room was dark but from I could tell, he only had a mattress on the floor, covered with a blanket and a bed sheet. The floor was covered with an unattractive, dark yellow carpet. The east wall had huge shelves filled with what seemed like CDs. The room was enormous for just one person.**

**"Um, I'll get you some clothes so you can get more comfortable." He turned on the light and went to the shelves. He pulled out one of the drawers and picked a folded grey t-shirt.**

**Edward handed the shirt to me with a crooked smile that said "that's the only thing I got."**

**"It's fine, thank you." My voice was barely above a whisper when he handed me the t-shirt. I looked down because I didn't want him to notice my smile. **

**"Okay, the bathroom is over there." He pointed it to me and headed to the door, but it didn't seem like he was leaving. He looked down as well, I'm guessing embarrassed at the situation, which made everything more awkward, but despite it, I felt comfortable.**

**I went to the bathroom and unfolded the t-shirt which was three sizes too big for me. I breathed in and took off my shirt and put this one over myself. Edward's smell was all over the t-shirt and it was the best scent in the world. I looked in the mirror and saw I looked ridiculous wearing jeans with a shirt that seemed cozy. I decided to take off my jeans and saw that the shirt was halfway at my thigh, so I wasn't showing anything I shouldn't or neither was uncomfortable.**

**I walked out the bathroom and I see Edward still standing at the doorway. He startled me and I froze in front of the bathroom door. He was staring at me for about a good 30 seconds and his main focus were my bare legs. What I thought would make me upset, didn't. I was learning that with Edward, nothing was uncomfortable. **

**"I'll be out there if you need anything." He stared down, his gaze on the carpet now and walked out.**

**"Goodnight". My voice finally got to a level of a whisper. I was shock, nobody every looked at me that way as being attractive, not even Josh in the year and a half we dated.**

**I lay down in the mattress; I couldn't sleep even though I was mentally drained. The look on Edward's face was still there when I closed my eyes.**

**I wouldn't say I was in love with him, but I was attracted to him. I crawled out of the mattress and put my ear on the door. I wanted Edward to be safe because I was afraid of what his brother would do to him.**

**"Come on Em, let's go." Edward's voice sounded strained.**

**"But shouldn't you be banging?" His words were completely slurred but I understood what he was saying.**

**"Come on Em." Edward repeated, and then silence came for about 5 minutes. I was about to lie back on the mattress but then I heard a sigh, certain that it was Edward's and I let out a breath of relief.**


	7. Rush

I had some free time today so I'm able to post this chapter today ! Hope you guys like it, it's one of my favorites like chapter 6. Please review if you'd like and thanks for those following this story. Also, isn't anyone else curious about Edward and why he is like he is? Don't worry your questions will be answered soon.

This is inspired by Twilight and I don't own any of Twilight.

**Chapter 7- Rush**

**I woke up with the sun on my face. I looked around and noticed that I wasn't in my room. I was disoriented, not knowing where I was but wasn't scared. I looked around, and the room looked vaguely familiar and at that moment everything came back to me. I wanted to make sure Edward was okay, that his brother didn't do anything to him. I didn't want to rush outside and check where he was. I counted to thirty and went out to the living room.**

**I was fully aware of my surroundings but didn't want to make it obvious to Edward. I acted as if I was walking in my living room at home. Edward was there on the sofa, still sleeping. His hands were behind his head with his leather jacket on which made me realize how cold it was in the living room. I rubbed my hands against my arms, trying to keep myself warm. As I tried to warm myself up, I stared at Edward's perfection, his perfect flawless face, his built body but not to the extreme. I moved closer to him, my hand extending without me controlling it, it got to his face, close to touching it.**

**"Don't you have a phone or something?" He mumbled but his eyes still closed. Automatically, I put my hand on my head and ran it through my hair.**

**I turned around and looked at the little kitchen, pretending to act - the best I could, knowing I wasn't a good actress,- disoriented. "Oh right, I'm not at home." I took a second and stared at the door. **

**"Shit". I usually never cuss but I guess everyone and everything around me was influencing me too. I ran out the house and went to the car and found my phone. Not one call, not even from my parents. I guess they knew I was at Rebecca's and that I was okay. Either that or they didn't care about me. **

**I walked back to the house and suddenly, I felt a sharp pain on my foot. I lifted my foot and saw the broken beer bottle glass on the ground and my foot bleeding. **

**"Ow". I started hoping on one leg to get in the house.**

**"Whoa just stay there." Edward said as he ran towards me. He put his arm around my shoulder and I leaned on him. Edward's scent was piercing and strong, it smelt better than any cologne out there. I looked at him as he carried me into his room. He was absolutely beautiful, almost angelic in his dark ways.**

**We entered his bathroom and he sat me down on the side of the tub. **

**"Here wash it off."**

**"Why?" Asking such a stupid question, but I couldn't think straight. It was either because of the blood, which makes me queasy, or Edward's presence.**

**"Because you don't want it to get it infected, I've done this many times before."**

**After he washed the cut, he knelt on the side of the tub and was healing my foot. At that moment, I was glad I shaved for the party. **

**Edward looked so peaceful and full of good as he healed me. My heart started to speed up a bit, but a realization hit me that he'll probably forget me as soon as I went back home. I had to bite my lip; thinking about being away from Edward was too painful to think about now. I bent down and grabbed a piece of his bronze hair. His smell was even stronger; it was driving me over the edge. I closed my eyes and started to trace the lines on his forehead with my nose. He stopped and pulled my face away from his and we stared at each other. If his eyes were as mine were, then he wanted to kiss me. That desire was there, I could feel it. He then suddenly put his cold lips on mine and I started to move my lips in sync with his . There was so much passion in the kiss, too much for me to handle, but I just made it worse when I put my arms around Edward's neck. He then put both his hands on my waist, and I realized how cold his hands were. I stopped kissing him for a brief second to look at his hands but Edward put his lips back to mine. He softly pushed me to the tiled wall and I put my arms around him again. **

**We don't know where we were headed, but we stepped over the tub and again pushed me on the tiles. The kisses started to get slower and sweeter. My shaking hands managed to take off one side of Edward infamous leather jacket...**

**"Hey Ed..." Edward's brother came in and interrupted us and we stared at him in shock. Strangely, he let out a sigh, but I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not.**

**"Edward come on." His brother motioned him back towards his room. He let me down and I didn't even realize he was carrying me, just one little move...**

**Both Edward and I were silent and looked perplexed. He walked slowly towards to his brother.**

**"I'm Emmett by the way." His brother waved to me, and I could only nod. Edward and his brother, Emmett walked out to the living room and Emmett had his arm around Edward's shoulder. **

**I started to walk back to Edward's room. I walked slowly, not only because of the pain in my foot, but also by the shock of that kiss. Nobody has ever kissed me that way before, not even Josh. If Edward kissed this way all the time, then Josh's kisses or everyone else's for that matter were so mediocre. It felt as if it was my first true real kiss, because I never felt any intensity like that when I kissed Josh.**

**My senses were coming back to me and I got to Edward's room but I didn't stop there. I had to be near Edward, we were magnets now at least I felt that towards him. I walked into the living room and Edward looked at me intensely, ferociously, as if I had done something wrong. Tears started to swell up in my eyes but I kept them from falling. **

**Edward was heading towards his room, but stopped at my side. I was waiting for him to put his arms around me and hug me, but I felt as if I was hoping for too much.**

**He took a deep breath. "I think you should go now." His words stung me a little but I knew it was going to happen eventually, it was inevitable. **

**"Okay, I'll get changed then." I started to go to his room to get my clothes. **

**"No, you have to go now." Edward demanded. **

**I sighed and looked at him confused, what had happen all of a sudden? Why wouldn't he look at me? What did Emmett tell him?**

**"Let's go." He grabbed me by my elbow, almost lifting me up so I wouldn't get another cut. I couldn't tell which was more painful, Edward's grasp or his cold attitude.**

**He opened the door and I sat down in the car and Emmett brought my clothes.**

**"Hurry Edward, she's going to be here soon." A hole was punched through my chest, Edward had someone else. I knew someone as good as Edward could never be mine, he lied to me. **

**Emmett threw the clothes at Edward sat down and threw them at me as if I was a dog. He pulled out the driveway and I just stared out the passenger window. Stupid tears were falling as Edward rushed back towards the city.**

**"You can get dressed if you want." Edward said. I looked at him and he just stared out to the road. I sniffled, a part of me wanting him to know I was crying for him. I put on my jeans and stood staring out the window, contemplating on what to do with the shirt.**

**"You can keep the shirt if you like." He said as if he read my mind. I huffed out and rolled my eyes. I realized we were in my town and in my neighborhood. **

**I daringly took off the shirt in front of him but I ducked under the dashboard, not wanting to risk the chance of my neighbors seeing me. I put on my shoes and shirt.**

**"Like I would want anything from you." I said between my teeth and as he threw my clothes to me, I threw the shirt at him and got out of the car. **

**"Hey wait." Edward yelled out the passenger window, but I didn't turn around and gave him the finger. Edward Cullen was too much trouble for me.**


	8. Reminder

Hey guys I hope you guys are enjoying the story and thanks for the follows, favorites, etc. So this chapter isn't the most creative but it had to happen. The thing I like about it is, somethings are so Edward. Please review if you'd like. Things are starting to unravel now...

In no way shape or form am I trying to be Stephenie Meyer. I'm just using her characters for fun :) No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 8- Reminder**

**A week has passed after the dance and the events with Mr. Cullen. Everything was back to normal; I was my normal self and was still with Josh. I didn't tell him about the kiss with Edward, because I felt we were even from what he did to me at the dance. **

**I haven't seen Edward at all when I went to Josh's school, and I'm glad I haven't. I really don't want to see him again and I don't want that side of me to come back when I was with him.**

**I finished my homework for tonight and I decided to continue reading Wuthering Heights. I was so deeply focused into my reading but I heard the doorbell ring.**

**I couldn't hear who it was so I really didn't pay much attention and kept reading.**

**"Here's her room." My mom, Renée, said. I looked up to see who it was and I gasped.**

**Edward looked as gorgeous in his school uniform as he did with his leather jacket. His hair brushed, with a bit of it sticking up but in a unobnoxious way. With the lighting in the hall, it looked like Edward had natural golden highlights which went with his bronze hair perfectly. His school vest and long sleeve shirt both light blue and a hint of red at the ends of this vest. Josh had the same uniform but Edward wore it better. It was as if the uniform company used him as an inspiration. I wanted to bite my lip but I didn't want Edward to notice that his visit affected me. **

**"Hey Hun, do you know this boy?" My mom asked.**

**"Umm." I was speechless.**

**"I'm one of Josh's friends." Edward told my mother.**

**"Oh okay." **

**"Bella you forgot your notebook when you went over to the school today." **

**"Oh, yeah thanks." I said confused, because I knew that Josh didn't have practice today.**

**"Well I give you guys a moment to chat if you want." My mom smiled at me. What was she talking about?**

**Edward came into my room and sat down at the edge of my bed.**

**"Hey." He said as he gave me the crooked smile that made my heart stop. **

**I sat up. "What are you doing here?" I didn't look at his eyes, because I knew that it would be my melting point, they were my weakness. I didn't know why Edward had such an effect on me. Five minutes ago I was loathing the guy, but now I felt nervous being around him again.**

**"Giving you your notebook." He said leaning on his arm and giving me a smirk, it reminded me about the day we met.**

**I had to look at him, which I knew would be a mistake. His piercing green eyes reeled me closer to him and instinctively I moved. I got back to my reading position, lying on my stomach. Our lips inches away from each other and that's the only thing I could stare at now, **_**focus Bella**_**.**

"**I want to know what happened last week." He got up from the bed and stood in front of my desk. I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable, but I wanted him back near me. **

**"Shouldn't I be asking that question?" I sat back and folded my legs. I was annoyed when he asked me what happened when I did nothing wrong, remembering the ferocious look he gave me that made me shiver.**

**He sat back down on the bed and we were back where we had started.**

**"Well remind me what happened last time." He took my hands and started to trace his fingers on my palm. I was shocked that he had enough confidence to take my hands like that, but I should know by now that nothing that Edward did surprised me. **

**I couldn't help but smile, and looked down at my hands. "Well, I cut my foot on a piece of glass."**

**"Yeah and?" Edward started to caress the sides of my arms with his finger and I stared. I could feel the goose bumps forming.**

**"And then you started to clean the cut." **

**"Yeah?" Edward's nose started to trace my neck, then my jaw line.**

**It was harder for me to think now. "And then we kissed." I said softly and quietly that only Edward could hear.**

**"Like this?" He said softly and his lips were automatically on mine. It was as if we were continuing the kiss from last week, as if my lips were used to Edward's, as if I got this feeling kissing anyone.**

**I kneeled up and grabbed a piece of his hair and with that the intensity doubled; I couldn't get enough of Edward. **

**Edward leaned back down and I was suddenly on top of my pillows and the kisses soften and I knew where this was going and I didn't want it to go there. I softly put my hands on his shoulders and gave him a little push. **

**With his lips, he pulled me back up.**

**"And then what happened?" Edward said between breaths.**

**"Your brother came in and interrupted us." Edward soon got up and went to the other side of the room and shut the door quietly that my parents wouldn't notice. The pain of being far from him was unbearable even though he was just across from me. **

**He kneeled on the bed and his face was close to mine. He kissed me again. We only kissed once before he stopped again. It was like Edward was making up for the time lost, the week we were apart.**

**"Believe me; I would have continued if I could." Edward's voice sounded as if he was about to cry, as if he was truly upset that his brother had interrupted us. He continued to kiss me and leaned me back towards my pillows. He was on top of me now. We kissed as if were both tormented as if we were about to die now, as if we couldn't live without the other. I looked at my clock, it was almost 8, and I dropped my head on my pillow and closed my eyes. Edward continued to kiss my neck.**

**"I think you should open the door now." I said to him. He went to open the door and I sat up and crossed my legs. I tried to fix myself up a bit.**

**Edward opened the door and sat down on the edge of the bed again. Everything was said through his eyes, he wanted me. I wasn't sure if I was ready, but I wanted him too at least try to see how far we could go. He leaned in slowly and I leaned to him moving only a couple of inches.**

**"Hey babe." Josh said in the doorway of my room.**

**"Hey!" I said enthusiastically. I rolled over the bed and Josh came in. I stood by his side and he put his arm around my shoulder.**

**"I just came to give Bella her notebook back, Rebecca found me and told me if I could give it to you, since she didn't see you." Edward told Josh seriously and sternly. He got up from my bed and I wanted him too desperately to look at me and that he would see that I didn't want him to leave.**

**"Hmm." Was Josh's only response, he had the same look that Edward had on his face. **

**"Oh glad you're here Josh." My mother came intrusively and stood next to Josh.**

**"Josh, I wanted to invite you over for dinner tomorrow to celebrate your birthday and your friend can come also." My mom said as she looked back at Edward. **

**"Of course, I want my buddy to come." Josh said in a sarcastic tone that only my mother didn't pick up. Josh rubbed my arm, harshly. I could tell by Edward's face that he didn't like that. Now I know what my mother thought I was going to talk about with Edward.**


	9. Dinner

Hey guys, hope you are liking the story. Heads up, THIS A PIVOTAL CHAPTER!

You know the deal, in no way shape or form am I trying to be Stephenie Meyer, I just love her love story.

**Chapter 9- Dinner**

**My mom was making this dinner for Josh too much of a big deal.**

**"Honey, wear that blue dress that I bought you last week with the silver heels." I sighed; she knew I hated dressing up, especially if it just for something at home where I could just be in sweatpants and a t-shirt.**

**My hair was pretty decent so I just pinned it back. The blue dress was a bit to revealing for my comfort but I sucked it up.**

**I heard the classical music playing downstairs and rolled my eyes. I heard the doorbell ring and my mom's heels running to get the door.**

**"Hi Hun how are you!" My mom said with too much enthusiasm and I knew it was Josh. Renée never shows this much excitement to a stranger.**

**"Bella come down, Josh is here!" My mom yelled from the bottom of the staircase. I took a deep breath and went downstairs.**

**"Wow Bella, you look gorgeous." Josh said as I walked down the stairs trying not to fall.**

**"You know I hate it." I told him as he met me on the stairs to help me down. He held me by the elbow, just as Edward had but the difference this time was; there were no sparks.**

**"I tell her to dress like this more often Mrs. Swan but she doesn't listen." Josh told my mom while he ignored me. "She looks beautiful." **

**We got down the stairs and Josh showed me a corsage. I didn't want to be rude, but the occasion wasn't meant for it but I decided to keep quiet.**

**"You didn't have to get me anything." I was embarrassed as how much of a big deal this was. I looked at it as he was placing it on my wrist.**

**"Just a little sign that you're mine." He said smugly. I was about to protest but his lips were suddenly on mine. I didn't respond back but Josh's attempts were a lot stronger than I was. I could sense that Josh was trying to get passionate with his kiss, but he could never match any of Edward's.**

"**Oh hello Edward." I didn't hear the doorbell ring but I heard my mom open the door. I turned my head a little towards Edward but my lips still on Josh's. Edward's expression was the same as when he left yesterday. I let go of Josh immediately and cleared my throat. Edward had his uniform on but with his leather jacket, I didn't even notice what Josh was wearing. **

**"Ah Josh." My dad, Charlie, a cop, came in and hugged Josh and patted him on the back.**

"**It's so nice to see you again Chief Swan." Josh said.**

**My dad turned around and looked at Edward.**

**"My wife tells me you're one of Josh's friends?" My dad's voice got deeper, acting as if he was at work and I rolled my eyes.**

**"Yes sir I am." Edward shook my father's hand. It was the first time I ever paid attention to Edward's voice. It sounded like a sweet, velvet melody but deep in its way. Another thing about Edward that made me want to melt.**

**"I'm Chief Swan, nice to meet you Edward."**

**"Pleasure to meet you sir."**

**"Come on the table is ready." My mom led the way to the beautifully ornate dining room table. I started to follow Edward automatically but Josh held me back.**

**"You're sitting next to me." He said in my ear, angrily.**

**I sat down next to him and managed to sit in front of Edward as well. I saw Edward eyeing me and it made me blush and I looked down at my plate but Josh immediately grabbed my hand when he saw what was going on.**

**"A toast" Charlie began. "to Josh, for many more successes ahead in life. I'll let you guys take a sip tonight and pretend as if I didn't see it." Everyone took a drink except me and Edward.**

**"Aren't you going to drink some son?" My dad asked him.**

**"No, no thank you sir." Edward said politely to my dad and I heard Josh cough. I looked at him and he had a smug on his face. **

**"So." My mom said as we started to eat. "How long have you two been friends Edward?"**

**"Oh we go way back right buddy?" It was Josh who responded, not Edward.**

**"Yeah." **

**A couple of seconds passed and Edward broke the ice.**

**"So how long have you two been dating?" **

**"Wait, you didn't know that Josh was dating Bella?" My mom questioned as she looked at Edward.**

**"No, cause he never shows this beautiful woman anywhere." Edward said as he moved his hands up and down, boasting. Again, I blushed and looked down at my plate, Edward not knowing the truth of his words, but Josh held my hand harder.**

**"Since sophomore year of high school." Josh said between his teeth.**

**"But Josh's father and I go way back right bud?" My dad added, patting Josh on the back.**

**"You see Edward, my dad's a judge and Charlie works with him. Isn't that right Charlie?" Josh smirked just as he took a drink.**

**"That's right." **

**I looked at my mom and Edward. My mom was still hooked up on the idea about Edward and Josh's friendship. Edward was completely stiff, with his shoulders back against the chair. His face stayed stern and serious.**

**"I'm surprised you haven't heard about the Cullen family Charlie?" **

**"Nope, I haven't." Charlie said with coolness as if he couldn't feel the tension in the room or was completely ignoring it.**

**Edward gripped the edge of the table, his knuckles turning white. I saw his muscles becoming more tense.**

"**Josh stop." I whispered to him, seeing how his comments were making Edward feel.**

**"No Bella, I think you should know." Josh whispered back. **

"**Know what?" **

**A couple of seconds passed and I took a deep breath because Josh stopped his intrusive questions, but Edward was still stiff and not eating.**

**"So Edward did your brother get out of AA yet?" Josh said a few seconds later. I almost choked on my water, not because Emmett was in AA but because of Josh.**

**"Josh!" I looked at him, while I tried to stop coughing. Edward stood quiet but stared at me.**

**"So did he at least get a job to pay off your parent's mortgage?" Josh's voice was getting stronger.**

**"Josh." This time it was my mother responded; Edward still stood quiet.**

**"Did you finishing off your community service, you know, since you didn't go to juvie for killing your girlfriend?"**

**"Joshua!" My father slammed the table with his fists. Edward started to get up from the table, but Josh was quicker and added one more comment.**

**"Is it true that you killed your parents too because that's what I heard?" Josh was calm, as if this was an appropriate conversation.**

**"Excuse me." Edward headed towards the door.**

**I threw my napkin on the table and got up with Edward. I was a thousand times angrier with Josh than I was with Edward. I didn't have any anger towards Edward actually.**

**"You're really low Josh." I said as I got up and attempted to take of my heels as I followed Edward.**

**"Bella, where are you going?" Josh yelled back but I didn't look at him, and I threw the corsage on the ground. I didn't want to have anything to do with him anymore and never wanted to see him again.**

**"Edward wait!" I yelled as I went out the door. He was already close enough to his car. I was prepared to go after him even if that meant I had to run.**

**Edward stopped and turned around and stared at me for a couple of seconds. He grabbed my arms with so much strength that it frighten me. He opened the back door and sat me down.**

**"Ms. Swan, I'm kidnapping you." Edward said as he closed the door.**


	10. Under the Stars

Hey guys!Can't believe I'm posting chapter 10 up! Huge milestone in my Fanfic history. Anyway, we FINALLY get to know what happened to Edward, even though Jerk Josh already said it. Please review is you'd wish and thanks for all those following and favorite this story. PS: I added some quotes that might sound familiar ;)

You know, in no way shape or form am I trying to be Stephenie. The original story belongs to her, just the little details are mine. Enjoy :)

**Chapter 10- Under the Stars**

**I was still frightened about Edward's strength and what he said about kidnapping me. I stood quiet and breathed until we were out of town and onto the next suburb. I could see that Edward had also calmed down but still stared intensely at the road.**

**I calmed down enough and took the courage to put my head on his shoulder and started to stroke hair. I kept playing with it until I could see his house from the distance.**

**He got to the driveway but kept going and it looked like he wasn't going to stop. I patted him on the shoulder to remind him that I was here and he stopped.**

**We got out of the car and he climbed on the hood of the car, to the top of the car, to the roof. He held his hand out to me and I followed his steps. **

**He grabbed my forearms and picked me up like a child. We sat on the roof, silent, hugging our knees, and looking at the beautiful stars in the sky. **

**"I always come out here when I'm upset." Edward looked out at the stars.**

**"When was the last time you were upset?" I played with his fingers until I got what I wanted, our fingers locked together.**

**"When Melissa died." He looked at our hands together. I tried to let go, not wanting to make this uncomfortable for him but his grasp was harder. **

**"You don't have to let go." Edward whispered. Now as I looked at our hands, I could see all the magic happening at this moment.**

**Edward looked back at the stars. "Melissa died two years ago. I was driving her here from her house and we were celebrating her birthday . I was drinking and missed a curb." His eyes started to water.**

**I put my hands through his bronze hair again. "Why were you going to bring her over?" I asked as if it was a casual question. He looked at me like I was five years old and that he was stating the oblivious. **

**"Oh" I stopped playing with his hair and just looked at my bare feet.**

**"I thought she was the one." Edward said, still looking at the sky. I turned around the other way so that he couldn't see how painful his words were to me. I couldn't contain myself anymore and let out a gasp. **

**"Hey Bella, look at me." He said softly.**

**I turned around but didn't look at him because I didn't want him to see the tears rolling down my cheeks.**

**His hand felt light as a feather on my chin and he lifted it carefully. His eyes were piercing with sincerity. "I've never felt anything like this with anyone. Melissa was never anything serious. I thought she was the one but after meeting you, I never had these exact and such strong feelings for her. I just feel guilty that she died because of me. Bella, you don't know how long I've waited for you." **

**I was so struck by the power of his eyes and his words. I could have stayed on this roof forever, as long as I was with him.**

**He kept staring at me for a while until he let go and started to stare at the stars again.**

**"What else do you want to know?" He said, playing with one of the roof tiles.**

**"You don't have to tell me anything." I whispered, looking at my feet again.**

**"But I do, so jerks like Josh don't have to do it again."**

**"What happened to your parents?"**

**"See, I guess I just bring bad luck." He sighed. "I was four and we had a tool shed over there." He pointed to me. "And my parents were in there and I just decided to light up a match from the outside and I wanted to show my parents I could turn one on and then it got too hot..." Edward let go of his hands that was still holding mine and stared at them.**

**I grabbed his hands. "Hey, it's wasn't your fault." I looked at him, trying to get what I said, processed through my eyes.**

**We locked our hands together again. I put my head on his shoulder and kept looking at the stars.**

**"You know my parents built this house?" **

**"Really?" I looked back up to him.**

**"Yeah, but the banks think differently and decided to take it from us but we somehow got it back. But of course, Emmett needed the money to pay my bail and therapy sessions. So the bank got what they wanted after all."**

**"When did Emmett start drinking?"**

**"Around when our parents died. He's eight years older than me so when he was 12."**

**"Wow."**

**"Yeah, when I got into high school, he noticed that he was going to have to shape up his act and put himself in AA. But then he started to drink again when Melissa died."**

**"So who took care of you guys?" **

**"Ourselves, but when there was school stuff or other important events like that, we had to have a social worker."**

**The wind started to blow and I shivered. I could hear Edward's low chuckle and he put his arm around me and the jacket was now around the both of us. I took in his scent.**

**"I guess the only good thing that has happened in my life is you Bella." I put my arm around his waist and my head on his chest. Just knowing Edward needed me as much as I needed him made my heart beat faster.**

**"Hey can I ask you a question?" Edward took a strand of my hair and put it behind my ear.**

**"Yeah." **

**"Why were you so mad that day I left you at your house?" **

**I hid my face in his chest, embarrassed now and afraid what he was going to think.**

**"Because I thought you had a girlfriend and she was coming over." I mumbled.**

**Edward laughed so harder that I was afraid he was going to break the unstable roof. "Well Bella, the woman you thought was my girlfriend is actually my therapist." He kept laughing.**

**"Really?" **

**His face turned serious now. "Yeah Bella, I'm not suppose to have girls over."**

**"Why?" **

**"Because that stupid judge thinks that because I was bringing Melissa over somehow I can't bring anyone over."**

**I growled lowly. "I'll get them back somehow."**

**"Hey, let's not think about them now." Edward rubbed my arm.**

**"Let's think about us." I closed my eyes, hoping that he wouldn't think that that was too cheesy, but instead he kissed my head.**

**I kept my eyes closed and started to fall asleep in Edward's arms. I was perfectly comfortable.**

**"Let's go inside." Edward said shortly after I felt I was really starting to become unconscious.**

**Edward stood up on the roof and held out my hand.**

**"Edward I have one more question?" I looked up at him.**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Are you really kidnapping me?" I raised my eyebrow.**

**"Of course, Miss Swan, I never back down on my word." He smiled his beautiful smile as he jumped on the roof of his car.**

**"Well then, bring on the shackles, I'm your prisoner." I held out my arms and he grabbed them softly and got me off the roof and we walked towards the door of his house.**


	11. Rebellious Angel

Hey guys! You guys are probably going to hunt me down and find me because it's a short chapter and a long Author's note. So I lost a day of sleep thinking about this chapter. It was almost cut but I decided to keep it. One of the main reasons I kept it was I wanted to show how Bella is changing and that she is becoming more comfortable around Edward, it's really just a chapter to fill the gap. So thank you guys for reading and I hope you are enjoying the story. Please review if you'd like I really love them and appreciate them :) and share the story with your friends if you wish. Thanks for taking time out of your busy day to read this fanfic.

To my dear reader mau: I met Edward in a little place called Twilight land, specifically in a book called Twilight :) and then I met him again in my imagination. You can go right ahead and meet him, just not in my imagination ;)

In no way shape or form am I Stephenie Meyer. The characters are hers not mine even though some of the changes are due to my imagination but the original story is still hers. Just a perfect remedy to a stressful week FINALLY time for the story...

**Chapter 11- Rebellious Angel**

**We got into the house and saw Emmett crashed on the couch with half a bottle in his hand. Edward had his arm around me and looked at me and guided me towards his room like the night I stayed here, the first time we meet, the night that changed my life.**

**Edward closed the door behind him and I guessed that he was staying here with me; that made me blush a bit. **

**"So um, I get you something for you to get comfortable." He said as he looked through his drawers. As he did, I took off the dress from and just stood in my bra and underwear.**

**Edward turned around and his mouth opened slightly.**

**"What? You've seen almost everything and I'm still covered so what does it matter now?" He handed me the clothes as he still kept staring me and I was enjoying every moment of it.**

**He smiled as I put on the white tank top. I took of the pins in my hair and shook it out, letting it loose. My smile couldn't stop getting bigger. Edward started to take of the jacket and the vest and then started to undo his shirt. **

**He put one knee on the mattress as he unbuttoned. I sat down on his leg and he put his hands on my waist and got me off his leg.**

**"Since when have been so rebellious Bella?" He smiled.**

**"Since I met my rebellious angel. You bring out the best of me Edward Cullen." I sat back down on his leg and started to kiss him. I held his face with both my hands, trying to intensify the kiss and moment even more. I wanted him to know how special this moment was to me and how much he meant to me. I leaned a bit more so he would lose his balance. **

**"Um Bella?" He said between the breaths. **

**I ignored him and kept kissing him. "Please, just keep kissing me." I whispered. I didn't want anything to go that far tonight. I just wanted him to keep kissing me.**

**He put one of his hands on my cheek and started to move slowly. He grabbed me by the waist as he slid his knees under me. He managed to get on top of me and we were laying on the mattress now.**

**I held his face between my hands. A part of me wanted to wrap my legs around his waist but another part of me didn't and so I listened to her instead. Edward started to kiss me on my neck and I put my arms around him now. My evil started to override the good and Edward could sense that. **

"**No Bella, I can't." He stopped again but I didn't want him to.**

"**I know, I know, that's okay. I don't want anything to happen yet." I was telling him the truth, even if my body was contradicting me.**

**He gave me one last kiss on my neck and stopped. "Good night my Bella." He whispered and lay on the other side of the mattress.**

**"Good night my Edward." And I drifted to sleep , hoping to dream about my rebellious angel.**


	12. Promises

A/N:Hey guys! Sorry I couldn't update anytime sooner, I didn't have time until today. So I hope you're enjoying the story as always and thanks for the wonderful reviews, you guys are awesome. Here's some of good old classic Edward, I hope...

In no way, shape or form am I trying to be Stephenie. She's way cooler than me.

**Chapter 12- Promises**

**I woke up with the sun in my eyes, similar to the first night I spent here but now it was a different scene, I wasn't disoriented and Edward was with me. **

**I turned around to look at him but instead I saw his beautifully shaped back. I wanted to trace his shoulder blades and spine with my finger because he was just too perfect.**

**I moved an inch closer to him but he startled me when he talked.**

**"Hey Bella, what did you mean last night? About me bringing out the best in you?" Edward turned over to look at me.**

**I popped up my head and rested it on my hand. "You do. I wouldn't have done anything like I have in the last couple of days."**

**"You mean being rebellious and bad?" Edward looked concerned.**

**"No not that." I grabbed his hands under the sheet, a sign of reassurance. I pulled them over so I could see them and kissed them. "I know this is going to sound ridiculous but with Josh, I never felt myself. I felt like his puppet, because we only did things he liked. I feel like with Josh, I was being like everyone else." I didn't look at him, embarrassed about how I felt about myself. "But I feel with you Edward, I'm alive, I can be myself completely, like I'm discovering who I really am. What I did last night I wouldn't have done it to Josh or anyone else, only to you Edward." I looked at him again and put my hand on his cheek and with my fingers I played with his bronze hair.**

**"Did Josh ever tell you that you're beautiful?" Edward asked as he stroked my hair now. I put my head back on the pillow and stared at the roof.**

**"You see, the day of the dance, that wasn't me who you saw physically at all, that was what Josh wanted his hot girlfriend to look like."**

**He rested his head on one hand and leaned on his right elbow like how I was before. With his left hand, he stroked my hair.**

**"I think she's pretty hot now." Edward smirked.**

**I turned my head to look at him and I wanted to say the corniest things to him but instead I held his face in my hands. We stayed like this for a while and just stared at each other. After a while, his nose traced the veins on my wrist and grabbed my left hand, kissed it and held it.**

**"Bella, promise me something."**

**"What?"**

**"Promise me that you'll never put a drop of makeup on if you don't want to and to not put on clothes that make you feel uncomfortable and I'll promise you something in return, I promise to say how beautiful you are everyday. Deal?"**

**"Deal." I said with a huge smile on my face because Josh never told me I was beautiful without me feeling it but for the first time in my life I did. I leaned in to kiss him but Emmett opened the door.**

**"Sorry to interrupt but Edward." He said as he looked at the clock and then Edward looked as well.**

**"Okay." Edward nodded to him. He stretched and started to get up from the mattress.**

**"Babe, you're going to have to get up from the mattress now."**

**"Can you not call me that, that's what Josh calls me." I looked up at him, embarrassed. **

"**You mean what he used to call you, okay love I need you to get up from the bed." **

**My heart sped and I smiled and almost jumped up from the mattress. I ran**** to him and he wrapped me in his arms.**

**"I'm guessing you liked that one." Edward whispered as he looked at my lips and slowly leaning into them.**

**I heard a car pull over and Edward stopped. The front door then opened and Edward sighed and looked at me.**

**"Breaking all the rules now anyway, since I'm going to hell." He said to himself and stood next to me. He put his arm around my waist and we walked out to the living room.**


	13. Session

Hey guys!Yes, I know I'm evil because I haven't updated in a week but here is chapter 13 now. A new character is introduced. How you guys enjoy it :) Please leave a review if you wish. You guys are the best. The story isn't near over.

Warning:This chapter might cause you to fangirl abit

I'm not Stephenie Meyer, I'm just a fan of hers.

**Chapter 13- Session**

**A well dressed woman was in the living room; her hair was light brown, shoulder length with soft curls at the bottom. She had brown eyes and nice rosy cheekbones. She had a pearl necklace around her neck and a purple ruffled top with a black pencil skirt. She had a brief case in her hands and let out of sigh we she saw us.**

**"Edward." She told him but was looking at me.**

**"Esme, this is Bella, my girl... no you're more than that, my everything." He looked down to me while I looked up at him and gave him a soft smile.**

**"And Bella this is Esme, my therapist." He pointed out to her. "Or the girl who you thought was my girlfriend." He whispered in my ear and chuckled while he kissed it. **

**I kept looking at the therapist, and she looked worried. At that moment, I was afraid of what was going to happen with Edward and me.**

**"It's nice to meet you." I got out of Edward's grasp and held out my hand towards Esme. She was about to shake my hand, but noticed what I was wearing, basically nothing, and let out another sigh.**

**"Edward please sit and Bella could you please just leave us alone for a couple of minutes." **

**"No! She's staying." Edward barked and held me by the waist again and sat us on the small sofa, I was almost sitting on his lap. Esme took a seat in the couch across from us.**

**"I'm going to take a walk." Emmett was standing in front of his bedroom door. I didn't notice he was there. **

**"Come back though Em, please." Edward yelled to him as he walked towards the door.**

**Esme kept looking at us, almost with disgust, especially at me. It was making me uncomfortable and Edward sensed it.**

**"What Esme?" Edward raised his hands, his voice sounded annoyed. His hand dropped on my thigh. Even through his touch was cold,I felt as if my skin was burning. I looked at his hand but now wasn't the right time.**

**"Edward, you can't do this. I don't know if you are aware of the situation Bella but..."**

**"Yes she's fully aware." Edward interrupted her rudely. I looked at him, hoping that he would calm down and stop being so rude. "We didn't do anything last night Esme." Edward was now calmer. I looked at my hands embarrassed to where the conversation was going.**

**"Edward, it isn't about if you two did something or not, it's that she stayed here last night. Does anyone know your here Bella?" She had her hands on her knees now leaning towards us. I shook my head back still staring at my hands.**

**"Edward you have to take her back home." **

**"No I can't." He paused for a moment and I knew what he was going to say next. I closed my eyes and hoped he wouldn't. "I have her as my prisoner." He said it.**

**Esme got up from the couch angry and stormed to the door.**

**"I'll come back when you're being serious." She said, which she really meant was when I was out of the picture.**

**I was mad at Edward for treating Esme so harshly; she was just trying to help him. **

**"Why were you so rude to her?" I stretched out my legs across his lap.**

"**Because I didn't like how she was treating you. Bella, I have to protect you, I can't let anyone hurt you. You are my life now." He said as he ran his hand through my hair, he pulled me closer to his chest. His confession knocked my breath away. I couldn't focus, but I tried hard enough to speak.**

**"I love you." The first I love you I said to him, the most important one. The first time I've ever told a guy I truly loved them, it was right for Edward, my heart felt at home with him.**

**He leaned towards me and touched my lips softly. My lips reacted the same way as his did, with softness. Everything was felt in the slow kiss, every loving feeling. He put his hand on my cheek, making the moment sweeter. His left hand was on my lower back, and the other now moved onto my waist. He was trying to move me, so I could lie down. He didn't interrupt the kiss and the softness still stayed.**

**"I love you, Bella." He whispered to me. My heart sped a thousand times when he said than when I did. We sat back up; the kiss stopped and I put my forehead on his.**

**"Edward where am I going to get clothes?"**

**"I'm not sure love, is there a safe place that you can go to?" I looked at him, knowing what he meant; he was afraid what my parents would say if they found out. He was afraid that they had believed Josh. **

**"Rebecca's'!" I jumped off his lap, knowing that my best friend could help me in this situation. **

**"Bella, you're going to have to go alone. I have to wait here for Emmett." **

**"Yeah sure Edward I understand." I went to his room and took a quick shower. I had to put on the blue dress back. **

**"Here are the keys to the car love." He tossed to me. I started to head out until he stopped me. **

**"Bella, I can't lose you." He held my face in his hands and kissed me again. I smiled to him, telling him I was going to come back, nothing was going to separate us now.**


	14. Rebecca

Hey guys!Just one little thing about last chapter, I know Esme isn't like how she is in the books but she is how she is because she cares about Edward and doesn't want to see him hurt again. I hope you guys are still enjoying the story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Keep reading, reviewing, and sharing the story. I know you have so many questions, so leave a review! I really enjoy them. You guys are the best. Two new characters are introduced.

I'm not Stephenie Meyer, just another one of her many fans who loves her story and decided to write a fan fiction based on it.

**Chapter 14- Rebecca**

**"Bella, you're alive!" Rebecca hugged me when I showed up at her door.**

**"Are your parents' home?" Was the first thing I asked her. I looked around inside the house from the door. I was nervous; her parents would probably send me back home. I didn't want to go back and see my parents who would forbid me from seeing Edward ever again.**

**"No, come in." She kept staring at my dress.**

**I walked into the house and frantically looked around, hoping no one could catch me.**

**"Bella what's wrong? What happened to you?" **

**I turned around to look at her. "Do you know Edward Cullen?"**

**"Yeah he's Jasper's friend." She looked at me bewildered, thinking of how Edward got into the mix.**

**"He happened." **

**"Oh my gosh, Bella did he hurt you?" She grabbed my hands and looked into my eyes.**

**"No." I said with a smile. "But I need you to do me a favor and lend me some of your clothes."**

**She dragged me up the stairs and into her room. She grabbed some jeans and T-shirts and I changed out of the dress. We sat down on her bed and I began to tell her everything that has happened to me in the last couple of weeks.**

**"Wow, I can't believe it." She said after I finished. I didn't tell her much about Edward's back story, knowing how much he wanted to keep that between us.**

**"Hey girls."I heard a familiar voice in the distance. I knew who it was immediately and my heart jumped.**

**"Rosalie!" I jumped out of the bed and gave her a hug.**

**"Hey Bella." **

**"When did you come back from college?" **

**"Yesterday. What are you doing here?"**

**"Bella is telling me all about her new boyfriend." Rebecca mocked; I looked at her and rolled my eyes.**

**"What no more Joshy?" Rosalie laughed.**

**"No." I said seriously, never wanting to hear his name ever again.**

**"So are you two official?" **

**"Well they have hung out these couple of weeks." As much as I love and trust Rebecca, I was glad I didn't tell her about Edward and mine kisses or the strong feelings we had for each other.**

**"I'd love to stay and chat but I have to go."**

**I started to walk away but Rosalie stopped me.**

**"Bella, I'll drive you home if you want?"**

**"Umm, Rose, Bella isn't living at home anymore, well at least for now." Rebecca answered for me.**

**"Ohh, so where are you living then?"**

**"With her boyfriend."**

**"Ohh so I'm definitely taking you there, so you can tell me more about this rebel boyfriend of yours."**

**"More like her rebellious angel." Rebecca yelled back as Rosalie and I walked back to Edward's car.**


	15. Love at First Sight

Hey guys, I'm back and you guysfinally get Chapter 15! You can blame school for waiting two weeks for a new chapter There is still a lot to the story so don't worry about it ending just yet. I appreciate your reviews and take them into consideration so I'm sorry if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes, that must surely be annoying to read so I'll try to be more careful when I edit. Second, I know you have questions and hopefully they'll be answered throughout the next couple of chapters. Lastly, thank you for sticking around and being awesome about this story.

So getting back to the story, I like this chapter because it focuses away from Edward and Bella a bit, you'll see ;)

Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer, I don't know it. The only thing I own are my books, posters, movies, t-shirts etc. So here it is... chapter 15

**Chapter 15- Love at First Sight**

**"So what's his name?" Rosalie asked as I gave her directions to Edward's place.**

**"Turn right at Sandtrap Road, umm, Edward Cullen. He's one of Jasper's friend." Rosalie and Jasper are twins and Rebecca is their younger sister. For some reason I always felt closer to Rosalie than Rebecca, I guess because Rebecca is my age and I don't relate well to people my age, even though I couldn't relate well to people in general. The Hale's and my family have been friends and neighbors for years, generations to generations. I remember when Charlie and Renée used to talk to Jasper's parents and try to figure out if Jasper and I had a future together. My dad disregarded that idea immediately. He used to say because Jasper was older than I was, but I knew that my dad didn't want to talk about a potential boyfriend when I was nine. **

**"I never keep up with Jasper's friends." Rosalie huffed. "But he has a sexy name. So from the scale of cute, hot, sexy, or oh my gosh I can't wait to..."**

**"Rose!" I scolded her, knowing where her thoughts were going.**

**"So what is he!?" She was getting excited. Even though Rosalie was more curious than Rebecca, I still loved her deeply.**

**"I don't know Rose, I really can't classify him."**

**"Oh my gosh, are you that in love with him?" She looked at me with her jaw wide open, eyes popping out.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**When you're in love with a guy there are no words in this planet to describe him. So are you that in love?"**

**"Yeah, I guess I am Rose." I could feel my cheeks getting warmer and warmer. My redness of my cheeks was not only caused by my blushing but also from the afternoon Arizona heat. "Over there." **

**"In that dump?" Rose parked the car.**

**"Hey, stop playing little rich girl." I said as I got out of the car and realized she was getting out of the car too. **

**"What are you doing?" **

**"What I want to know what he looks like?"**

**I rolled my eyes at her and opened the screen.**

**"Hey there's my future sister-in-law." Emmett yelled back and I rolled my eyes again. Even though he had a beer in his hand, he wasn't drunk yet.**

**"Rose, I'd like you to meet Emmett." I looked at her and she was taken aback, shocked, still standing at the doorway. She stood still and stared at Emmett, when I looked around to look at Emmett, his expression was just like hers. I had a smile on my face.**

**"Hey, I thought I heard the door." Edward said as he came out of his room. He looked with relief, relief that I came back, back home.**

**"Hey who's this?" Edward asked me, his arm around my waist as he looked at Rose.**

**"Please please sit down." Emmett was frantic cleaning around and finding a place for Rose to sit but never took his eyes off of her. Rose sat down, still in awe of Emmett. **

**"That's Rosalie; she's Rebecca's older sister and Jasper's twin who just came back from college." I whispered to Edward, not wanting to interrupt Emmett and Rosalie's moment. **

"**Jas never told me he had a twin sister."**

"**They're not really close even if they are twins."**

**"Well I think we should give them some alone time." Edward whispered back to me with a laugh. With his arm still around my waist, he turned me around and started walking towards his room. **

**"Hey Edward, don't be rude and hand this beautiful woman a glass of water." Emmett yelled to him. Edward rolled his eyes and I giggled. He pulled out a glass from the kitchen cabinets and poured water from the tap. I was sure that Rosalie wouldn't mind this time since she was so distracted, Rosalie is a high maintenance type of girl. Edward handed the glass to Emmett and then Emmett looked at me.**

**"Well are you going to ask your girlfriend?"**

**"Do you want some Bella?"**

**"No, I'm good thanks." I whispered, not liking the attention on me, not being used to people caring about me so much.**

**"Come on." Edward put his hand back around my waist and we walked towards his room.**


	16. River Date

Hey guys 1 I'm glad you likes the last chapter with Emmett and Rosalie, don't worry we'll see more of them first. Just two comments on this chapter: First, I added more to this chapter than it I had planned original so you're welcome. Second, I don't know if any of you guys actually noticed that Edward and Bella haven't officially gone on a first date yet. Well here is it!

Anyway, thanks you guys for all your support. I hope you keep reading and reviewing as always and let me know what you think.

I don't own Twilight, I just write fan fiction about it to make up for the lack of a social and love life. Anyway, enjoy :)

**Chapter 16- River date**

"**You sure like putting your hand there don't you?" I raised my eyebrows as I looked at Edward's hand on my waist, claiming its spot as always.**

"**I like you this close." Edward chuckled in my ear. "Besides, where else do you want me to put my hands?" He looked at me and raised his eyebrows, being seductive. I bit my lip, trying not to laugh but a giggle broke through and then Edward joined in. All the laughing was making me light-headed.**

"**You know it's weird that Rosalie and Jasper aren't close being twins and all. Aren't twins suppose to feel what the other is feeling, finish each others' sentences; we're all in this together sort of thing?" Edward kept talking and I could only nod, even though it was making my head spin even more. I couldn't speak; I closed my eyes and rested my cheek on the wall to feel some coolness. I could feel myself moving to the sides and the world spinning around me.**

"**Oh Bella I'm sorry." Edward opened the window next to me but there was no air flowing into the room.**

"**Let me get you some water." He quickly came back with the water and held it up for me while I drank.**

"**Feel better?"**

**I nodded and managed to whisper a "yes" to him. I was panting now.**

**"Gosh, you're sweating and everything. Let me get you a wet towel." He ran to the bathroom and started to wet my face and neck. The water felt soothing against my burning skin.**

**"You know, you look pretty sexy." Edward said as he finished cooling me down.**

**I tried to laugh. "You think I look hot?" **

**Edward couldn't stop laughing; I've never seen or heard him laugh this much. "Yes that's exactly it. ****You're still wearing the tank top." Edward pointed out with a smile.**

**"Yeah I love it." My panting coming back.**

**"I know where I'm going to take you." Edward grabbed my hand and helped me up slowly. We walked out to the living room and Emmett and Rose were talking, not even noticing that we were leaving.**

**Edward turned on the car and put the AC on to its highest level.**

**"Gosh, remind me to buy you guys an AC." I said when my panting calmed down a bit. I was still weak without being able to move. Edward smiled the beautiful smile that I love so much.**

**It wasn't a far drive from Edward's house but the scenery was completely different. It didn't feel like we were in Arizona anymore. Everything was green with tall trees, covering up the scorching sun. I started to feel cooler instantly. **

**"Come on." We started to walk and he held my hand. I smiled, just knowing that I was safe with him going off to somewhere unknown. We walked for 5 minutes and I saw this beautiful river. The water was completely clear and still, you could see all the pebbles on the bottom. My body automatically wanted to cool, so I took off my shorts and Edward's tank top and jumped into the river. I started to play in the water like a child, splashing it everywhere. I plunged my head in the water and I was cooled. I turned around to look for Edward since he wasn't in the water with me. **

**"Come on." I held out my hands and he came into the water. "Don't you want to cool down?" I threw water at him.**

**"Oh really?" Edward said as he threw water to me and I started to laugh. He grabbed me by the waist and held me in his arms as I put my hands on his shoulders. We stared at each other for a while and smiled and as soon as we started to lean into each other, it started to pour.**


	17. The Future

Hey guys!I'm going to be updating a lot this weekend just to keep the story moving a little. So I hope you like this chapter and keep reading and reviewing and thanks for making this fanfic so awesome :) This chapter in particular has gone through a lot and if you're actually not 13 and reading this, I warn you. It's nothing to the extreme.

I'm not Stephenie and I'll never be, I'm just not that cool.

**Chapter 17- The future**

**We walked out of the river and sat on the bank under a tree, staring at the river and looking at the ripples the rain was making. Edward's arm was against mine and was giving me goose bumps. He grabbed my hand and wrapped my fingers with his. I was always impressed about how our fingers fit perfectly within each others. **

**"When did you discover this place?" I turned to look at him.**

**"When I was younger, I ran away one night when Emmett was having one of his drunken rampages." He stared out at the river and rain.**

**"Did he ever hurt you when he was drunk?"**

**He looked at me with soft eyes and his lips turned into a smile when he looked at our hands. "No, Emmett is a nice guy; he isn't violent just gets annoying." **

**I nodded, remembering that first night. "It looks like he likes Rosalie a lot."**

**"Yeah, my brother has been alone for a while so it's nice that he's found someone."**

**"Has he ever had a girlfriend?" **

**"No, just has one when he wants to blow off steam, if you know what I mean." He rushed the sentence, embarrassed about his brother's love life and telling me about it. "Since when are you interested in my brother?" He raised his eyebrow and smiled the crooked smile.**

**"No, there is another Cullen boy that I like." I nudged him softly in the ribs with my elbow.**

**"Just like? Because the last time Ms. Swan, I'm pretty sure you said you loved me." He put his arm around my shoulder and I leaned into him. **

**I raised our hands, taking in these moments with Edward knowing that each and every single one was special. Every moment I spent with him reassured me that eventually we will have our forever. "Yeah, I do." Something he said before popped up into my head, I wanted Edward to reassure me of something, but I was embarrassed to ask him.**

**"Um, Edward, can I ask you a question?" I bit my lip and pushed myself up from his chest. **

**"Yeah sure." **

**"Have you ever... you know... done it?" I wanted to look at his face but I chickened out and started to trace on the dirt. I kept biting on my lip; afraid that blood was eventually going to show up.**

**"You mean have sex?" **

**I nodded. I felt like a 5-year-old girl who was embarrassed to use the word sex. He grabbed my chin and raised it so we could be at eye level. "No, I've always liked the idea about sex being sacred."**

**"So you're going to wait until you're married?"**

**"No, I don't believe that you should wait for marriage, but for the right person to make it special." He looked at me in my eyes and they told me everything. I was that special one, he was waiting for me and I knew I was waiting for him. I smiled and my heart sped and jumped on his lap.**

**He grabbed my chin so we were looking directly at each other. "Bella, I know that last night you wanted me too, maybe even that night at your house, heck maybe the first time we kissed, but that's pushing it but the point is I couldn't do that to you because you deserve something better than on my mattress in my house. But love, I promise you we will try to and it will be special." I felt tears forming but I didn't want to ruin the moment being the sap talking about our plans for the future and cry about the beautiful way Edward thought of me. I looked away and hugged him, hoping not to cry but I couldn't help it any longer and a tear fell.**

**"So what do you think about marriage?" I asked, now facing him again after I calmed down.**

**"Well I think you'd look pretty in a white dress. Simple but elegant and of course form-fitting." He looked at me completely. I was overwhelmed with emotion, marriage drawing the line I had to walk away for a second. **

**"So like a teen marriage?" **

**"Well we don't have to get married now, it can wait a couple of years, but Bella, I want you to be mine. If I could, I would marry you now. Why? What are your views on marriage?" He turned me around and grabbed my hands.**

**"Well I believe in marriage, but it's just that I've seen so many situations with my mom being a social worker and even with my own parents. They almost got a divorce. I still think they are just together for me." I looked at our intertwined hands again, feeling safe, sitting back on his lap under our tree, but the overwhelming feeling still there .**

**"Well then we can hold off the wedding for a while."**

**"But the sex is still on right?"**

**"Yes." I noticed Edward was starting to laugh and I realized what I had just said and my eyes got wider, horrified of what I'd just said.**

**I put my face in my hands. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe I just said that." I mumbled and I got up from Edward's lap again and started to walk towards the car trying to run away. Edward knew his way back home.**

**"Whoa Bella, what's wrong, what happened?" Edward grabbed my arm and turned me around.**

**"Edward I'm not interested in sex, I just want have what we are having now, because I love you, I really do."**

**Edward laughed. "Bella, you don't think I know that? I've known you loved me since the beginning, from the first night you stayed, since the dinner, since you came back from Rebecca's, since you said you loved me, I've always known that."**

**I looked at him, I was full with love for him and he had that same love for me too and I'm glad we both knew it. It felt like a miracle knowing that someone you love loves you as much as you love them. Edward has become my everything, my rebellious angel.**

**"Come on, it's getting late." We walked back to his car and drove off in the Arizona night sky.**


	18. Talk

Hey guys! I'm sorry about the lack of updates but this time I won't make any open promises like last week. I'm so happy that you guys are so enthusiastic about the story. This is a pretty long chapter, one of a few for a while and for all you Emmett fans, this one is for you :) Keep reading,sharing and reviewing as always

I'm not Stephenie Meyer and I don't own Twilight. I don't receive money for these fan fics, I just do them for fun.

**Chapter 18- Talk**

**"You know, I actually hate the heat." Edward said as he drove us back to his house after our date at the river.**

**"Really?" **

**"Yes, I really want to move out of Arizona but I can't."**

**"Why?" **

**"Because I can't leave the big guy behind, plus it's my parents' house. I'm not giving it to the bank. I don't want to satisfy their greedy hands, giving them what they want."**

**"So where would you like to move too?" I changed the course of the conversation, not liking how harsh his voice sounded, it didn't sound right but I still managed to stay on topic, curious to see where Edward wanted us to live in the future.**

**"I don't know somewhere where it isn't that hot and where no one expects anyone to go, I don't know maybe Washington. I've never been there but I think we'll like it ." Looking at our intertwined hands, I knew nothing could separate us.**

**We got to his house and I noticed that Rosalie had left and how dark it was outside and suddenly sleep overpowered me. Edward held me by my waist and was dragging me into the house. I could barely keep my eyes open.**

**"Edward, I have to talk to Bella." Emmett said.**

**"Em, she's asleep, it's going to have to wait till tomorrow." I didn't notice that Edward was carrying me in his arms until I was moving with him when he spoke and could hear his heart beat.**

**"Fine, but it can't go past tomorrow morning."**

**Edward carried me to his room and shut the door slightly behind him. He set me down lightly on the mattress as if I was a feather. I thought he was going to lie down beside me, but when I reached out to him, he wasn't there.**

**"Edward?" I mumbled, I tried my best to open my eyes fully but I managed to open them slightly and saw Edward's bare back as he was putting on a white undershirt.**

**"Don't worry love, I won't leave you." He said as he lay down next to me. I put my head on his chest and hugged him. Before I was knocked out completely I thought I heard him say, "Future Mrs. Cullen."**

**I woke up with the smell of fresh cotton next to me, but that scent was mixed with the smell of Edward. I hugged him tighter, happy he kept his promise but I knew he would. I looked up to him and gave him a smile.**

**"Good morning beautiful." He kissed my forehead.**

**"Edward?" I heard Emmett yell from the living room and Edward let out a sigh.**

**"Emmett has been waiting to talk to you."**

**"Oh, I'm sorry." I got up from the mattress and headed towards the living room.**

**"Hey Bella have a seat." Emmett pointed to the sofa in front of him. I could tell that this was going to be a long talk. Emmett sat down in front of me and sighed also.**

**"Edward you're going to have to leave for a while." Emmett yelled out to Edward. A couple of seconds later, Edward appeared and looked at me before he left.**

**"Are you going to be okay?"**

**"Oh come on, I've never hurt you before Edward so I'm not going to hurt her, besides we're all out of booze anyway, I'm completely fine."**

**"I'll be fine Edward don't worry." I was pretty sure he wanted to hear it from me.**

**Edward left and Emmett started to speak when we could hear the car going off into the distance.**

**"So you guys are pretty serious right?"**

**"Yes." I didn't look at him directly and kept my voice only above a whisper. I was in fact intimidated by Emmett even more when he was sober. Even with his child-like look, his muscles made him intimidating.**

**"I know I shouldn't ask this because its none of my business, but you guys haven't done anything yet have you?" **

**I blushed and shook my head. "No."**

**Emmett let out a chuckle "Just curious, because I was worried that he..."**

**I looked at him in the eyes now. "Emmett, I know the story."**

**"I know you do, I hear things even though I'm drunk. Look with all kidding aside Bella, Melissa was someone special for Edward, but your level of being special to him will never match hers. Just by the way he looks at you; I know you're the one for him. Look, I know I haven't been the best brother out there, but seeing Edward depressed as much as he was, hurt me deeply and that's why I took up drinking again, even though now I know I shouldn't have. Anyway, Edward hasn't been himself in two years and with you, it was as if nothing happened. I hate it how he takes care of me and how he feels responsible towards me. I just don't want to see him hurt again. Overall, I just want to see him happy."**

**It was strange hearing Emmett speak his emotions out loud but sweet that he cared about Edward. I grabbed his hands which were double the size of mine. "I promise you Emmett, I'll try to make him happy as much as I can."**

**"Well you're doing a good job so far." He gave me a smile. "I like you Bella."**

**"I like you too Emmett." I smiled back at him. He got up from the sofa and started to head towards his room, but I still had questions to ask him that I knew Edward wouldn't answer.**

**"Hey Emmett can I ask you a question?"**

**"Shoot." Emmett sat back down.**

**"What was Edward's relationship like with Melissa?" **

**"Well just to make it short and sweet, he never brought her over here but I did meet her, when one day Edward had to pick me up and Melissa was in the car. They were close but not as close as you are to him. He never told her about the story of our parents. I think it was more of just a high school romance, but they were crazy about each other well I know he was." Emmett got back up from the couch but I was still curious about one thing.**

**"Hey Emmett, that day when you walked in on us in the bathroom, what did you talk about after that made Edward upset?"**

**"I was shocked that he had forgotten about Melissa that suddenly and he told me he didn't feel pain, he was being healed."**

**"So why did he..." I shivered at the memory of Edward looking at me so fiercely and was so cold to me.**

**"I had to remind him about Esme and that she was coming over and he felt it would ruin everything. I didn't want him to get into any trouble if you were here."**

**"So he wasn't angry at me?"**

**"No of course not Bella." He started to walk away. **

**"Thanks Emmett." I gave him a smile and he gave me one back.**


	19. Shopping

I know, I know. I'm a horrible person and believe me I feel like one, two months without an update! That's just punishment and trust me I got my payback when I thought I lost the story a couple of minutes ago. Don't worry I'm not abandoning this story, I love it too much. There is much more left of it too and their might be a sequel to it to but I'll keep you guys updated on that ;) This is a fun little chapter hopefully :)

This story belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own anything at all not even Wal-Mart.

Okay, here you go, the chapter everyone has waited for. Keep reading and reviewing.

**Chapter 19- Shopping**

**I sat down on the front steps waiting for Edward to come back, kicking the sand in front of me. The afternoon heat reminded me that I needed to do some shopping and at that moment Edward came back.**

**"Hey love." Edward greeted me with open arms and I jumped right into them.**

**"Hi Edward." I murmured, placing my head on his shoulder and took in his scent that I missed while he was gone for what seemed like forever.**

**"Whoa, you gotta be careful, remember what happened last time?" **

**"Oh yeah, I cut my foot but I don't really remember the other part? Why don't you remind me?" My voice had become seductive.**

**He gave out a small chuckle and rubbed his nose with mine.**

"**You're carrying me across the threshold." I pointed out as we walked into the house.**

**"I told you to that you're going to be a bride some day, hopefully mine." He winked at me.**

**I grabbed a piece of his hair and started to pull his face closer to mine. Emmett was there so I decided not to go with my plan, trying to avoid the unnecessary commentary that I know he would make.**

**"Hey Emmett, can you call Rosalie and ask her to come over and to bring the basics."**

**Emmett jumped right away. "Yes of course Bella right on it."**

**Edward had a huge smile on his face and we went towards his room.**

**"I see what you did there, thanks." Edward closed the door behind us.**

**"Just playing match maker." **

**"You know I love you right?" Whenever he used that word, I always lose my breath and my heart sped up.**

**"You've mentioned it once." I pointed out to him, raising my eyebrows.**

**"I love you Bella, I love you Bella, I love you Bella..." He started to whisper as he got closer to my lips.**

**"She's coming!" Emmett was breathless, opening the door, not allowing Edward to continue.**

**We both laughed when Emmett shut the door.**

**"Okay, I'm going to go take a shower until Rose comes." I tapped his chest and he put me down.**

**I finished my shower and got dressed with Rebecca's clothes. As I left the bathroom, I could hear laughter coming from the living room, one of them was Rose's.**

**"Hey Bella." **

**"Hey Rose, did you bring the stuff?"**

**"Yup." Rosalie lifted up a bag. "Got it all in here." **

**She got up from the couch and was headed towards me. **

**"What's that?" Edward had asked.**

**"Stuff I need for my transformation."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"I'm going to do some shopping, so I need this stuff so people won't recognize me."**

"**Why?"**

"**Because the headlines on the paper will say, 'Daughter of Chief runs away with mysterious boy.'" I made a sign in the air. **

**"Okay, then." Edward was hesitant with the plan but it just had to happen.**

**I led Rosalie to the bathroom and she connected the straightener right away.**

**"Good thing, your hair is easy to straighten. Here put these on while the straightener heats up." She handed me some folded clothes and I went into Edward's room to change. I looked down at myself and already wanted to take it off. The black halter top formed a V almost down to my belly button and the shorts were way too short and tight for my comfort.**

**"Rose couldn't you find something a little less revealing?" I told her as I walked back to the bathroom.**

**"The goal is that people won't recognize you right? And the people who know you know that you would never wear that. Come on, let me spray tan you." She shook the can.**

**"Rose." I started to complain.**

**"For Edward remember?"**

**"For Edward." I said as I hopped into the tub and Rosalie careful sprayed me with the nasty and smelly stuff.**

**"Ok now the makeup." She helped me out and sat me down. I could feel the pounds of makeup she was putting on my face and I flinched every time but I had to remind myself that I was doing this for Edward.**

**"Bella?" I heard my favorite sound in the world, Edward's voice, from the bathroom door. I opened my eyes and saw that he looked confused and worried.**

**"Bella, why are you putting on makeup and dressed like that?"**

**"Don't worry Edward, I'm fine."**

**"But you promised..."**

**"I know and I'm keeping it. I'm not doing this for anyone else but myself". It was true in a sense. I wasn't doing it for someone I didn't want to like Josh. It was for someone who I love. I didn't feel uncomfortable putting on the makeup because I knew I was putting it on for the right reason this time.**

**"Okay." Edward sighed and left the bathroom.**

**Rosalie finished with my makeup and started to play with my hair.**

**"Now the accessories." She put a pair of sunglasses in my hair and these huge golden earrings. She then handed me a pair of golden gladiator sandals. **

**"You're ready."**

**We walked back to the guys and Emmett whistled. I rolled my eyes and looked at Edward but he wasn't happy with my look.**

**"I don't like it."**

**"Why not? She looks great." Rosalie pointed out.**

**"I just don't want guys to look at her in a way I know guys will." He went up to me put his hands on my waist and his forehead on mine.**

**"Can you give us a minute?" Edward asked Rosalie as he made me take a few steps back before we went into his room.**

**"Are you happy Bella?" He asked.**

**I couldn't help but smile. "Of course I am."**

**"Good that's what is important." He gave me a soft and sweet kiss.**

**"Cherry, I don't like it." He wiped away the lip gloss with his thumb and kissed me again this time longer.**

**"Now that's better. What's with the fake tan?"**

**"Come on Edward, you know I'm pale as a corpse. When we go to Washington, no one is going to believe that I'm from Arizona!" I said facing back towards the living room including our future plans together just like he did. Edward gave out a chuckle.**

**"Come on Bella let's go." Rosalie took me by the waist and pushed me towards the door.**

**"Bring her back Rosalie." Edward yelled.**

**"Don't worry I will." **

**We went into the car and started to drive back towards the city. **

**"Here put on some lip gloss." Rosalie handed me her lip gloss and I put down the visor and put it on.**

**"Gosh Rose, I'm never going to put on makeup again, it's still just a hassle." Rosalie let out a little laugh. **

**We got to a Wal-Mart which would have everything we needed. We first went to the appliance section and started to look for AC's.**

**"Bella why don't you go do the grocery shopping while I'll look around and we'll meet up here again to pay."**

**I agreed with Rosalie's plan and started to do the grocery shopping. I got the basic things, bread and milk and decided to get things I would need to make my famous lasagna that I would make for the boys one day. I didn't buy any liquor for Emmett since I noticed that he hasn't been drinking anymore.**

**As I walked back to the appliance section to meet Rosalie, I walked across the lingerie section. I stood in front of a piece and was contemplating on buying it. Edward did say he wanted to make our first time special for me well I should make it special for him too. Edward never told me when that day would be, but I had to be ready somehow. I looked at the piece and couldn't imagine myself in it ever. I was becoming more confident with myself but this was at a level too ahead for me. I went back to finding Rosalie leaving the little number behind.**

**"There you are." Rosalie was already at the cash register. The cashier rang everything up and Rosalie pulled out her credit card.**

**"I know you'll pay me back someday." She looked at me.**

**"For Emmett?"**

**"For Emmett." She signed and I smiled at her and we got out of the store and headed home.**


	20. Phone Call

**Hey Guys! So this time I didn't make you guys wait too long for this chapter. This chapter will hopefully answer some of your questions about why Bella hasn't gone home. Also, I'm sorry that the bold was difficult to read, I hadn't notice before. If you guys liked it the way before, just let me know. Thanks again for being awesome and hope you guys are enjoying it. Please leave a review. XOXO**

**All rights go to Stephenie Meyer, I do not own anything. **

**Chapter 20- Phone Call**

"Boys come out, we have something for you." Rosalie yelled when we got back to the house.

The boys came out as I opened the trunk. When they saw the AC, they got so happy and started to hug us and we formed a big group hug.

"Chinese food for dinner, my treat." Emmett said as he and Edward carried the AC to the living room.

"I'll drive you there Emmett." Rosalie offered.

"Sure Rose." I swear that I saw Emmett blush. "Edward, get that thing running while we get the food and let's take the long way Rose." Emmett winked at her and Rosalie giggled.

"I'll go wash this muck off." I said as I ran to the shower.

I got out of the shower and put on some clean and comfortable fresh clothes. I went to see if Emmett and Rosalie had come back with the food.

"Wow they really did take the long way didn't they?" I laughed at Edward as I entered the living room.

"Yeah they did. Hey you're wearing the tank top again." I hadn't notice that I put it on, I guess it was something automatic now.

"Well I love it as much as I love the owner." I said as I walked to him and sat next to him on the floor. I started to play with his bronze hair and taking in his scent, sensing his natural danger.

"I didn't know you were a mechanic?" I whispered in his ear. The AC we bought is used and beat up pretty badly. Rosalie only told me while we were driving back.

"Yeah, I help out in the motorcycle shop downtown sometimes."

"Old Sal's?"

"Yup, Old Sal."

"You know my dad is really good friends with him?" That gave me a lump in my throat, thinking about my father. I really did miss him. I wanted to know if he was okay and tell him that I was, that I was happier than ever.

"Do you want to call him?" Edward asked after I stood quiet for a while, guessing he sensed what I was feeling.

I nodded; afraid I was going to burst out into tears in front of Edward and knowing that he would take me home if I cried.

Edward grabbed the phone from the table and handed it to me. I started to dial.

"You know Bella; I'm not actually keeping you kidnapped right?"

"I know but I want to stay here." I whispered to him if my father would pick up at any second. I gave him a soft kiss.

"Hello?"

"Hi dad, it's me."

"Bella! Where have you been? Your mother and I are worried sick! Where are you? I'm going to pick you up now." I could hear him rummaging.

"No, dad I'm fine, don't worry about me. I'm with Rosalie in the summer-house in San Francisco." I had to think about a place quick and San Francisco was the only one I could think of.

"Rosalie? When did she come back from college?"

"A couple of days ago."

"Why did you go to San Francisco?"

I sighed. "To have some girl time dad." I knew that would make him change the conversation.

"What happened to that Cullen boy? Is he alright?"

"Yes he's fine dad." I smiled, happy that Charlie worried for Edward. I stroked Edward's cheek with the back of my free hand.

"Are you with him?"

"What is that suppose to mean?" My voice getting defense.

"What I mean is, are you with him in San Francisco?"

"No dad."

"So let me ask about the other "with him", are you with him?"

"Yes dad, Edward and I in a relationship now."

"What about Josh?"

"Josh is a jerk dad; if dinner didn't prove it then I don't know what else would."

"I know that Bella but he's truly sorry."

"Dad, don't believe him unless you believe everything he said about Edward."

"Of course not Bella but when are you coming home?"

"I don't know dad." I was starting to tear up, hoping that my voice wouldn't crack so that Charlie wouldn't notice.

"What you do mean you don't know?"

"I just know I can't come home now, okay dad?"

"Did the Cullen guy do anything to you Bells?"

"No dad, I gotta go. I love you okay? Say hi to mom for me."

"Bella."

"Bye dad." I hung up on him. I closed my eyes so I could stop myself from crying.

"You know my dad is a cop right? And he's probably going to trace the phone."

"Good, so he can arrest me and take you home." Edward slid from under me and started to walk away.

"What? Do you want me to go home?" I was getting mad.

"No Bella, but I just want to know why you're doing this." He put his hands around my face.

"Because I love you." I tiptoed up to his face about to kiss him but he moved from under me.

"No that's not it Bella. You heard what your dad said. He asked if I did something to you and I did, I changed you."

"You think I was happy the way I was before? Do you think I could do half the things I could do now before? No. Edward, I could never speak up for myself before. I was always under my parents and Josh's wing, always quiet and never shared my opinion. With you Edward, I'm a thousand times more happier. I'm starting to feel more myself even if you can't see it. I've chosen my life, now I want to start living it."


	21. Take Out

**Hey guys! Hope you are enjoying the story. Sorry if there was some confusion again in the last chapter, practice makes perfect. So please leave a review and hope you enjoy this chapter, it picks up right after Chapter 20. These couple of chapters are what I call the "cute chapters" where everything is just happy. **

**I am not Stephenie Meyer nor I intend to .**

**Chapter 21- Take Out**

"Aww is this the couples' first fight?" Emmett came in and interrupted us once again.

"Stay out of this Emmett. With me?" Edward put his forehead against mine, continuing our previous conversation.

"Yes of course Edward." I grabbed a piece of his hair and we just stared at each other.

"I guess this would be a good time to give her the necklace." I heard Emmett say.

"I'll set the table." Rosalie added after.

Edward and I just kept staring at each other.

Emmett came back and Edward stuck out his hand. His eyes never leaving mine, holding my eyes.

"Isabella Swan, this was my mother's. She told us one day that either Emmett or I should give it to someone special. Emmett put my picture in it so now we have to take a picture of us together to put it on the other side." Edward said to me as he put the locket around my neck.

"If you call me Isabella ever again, I'm going to kick you." I kept observing the beautiful , old-fashioned locket.

"What does this mean?" I pointed out the inscription on the locket. It read 'Plus Que ma propre vie.'"

"It's French and it means 'more than my own life' and that's how much I love you." I lifted myself up to kiss him. No one had given me anything special or sacred to me before. No one ever thought I was special.

"Oh get a room." Emmett exalted.

"Dinner's set." Rose said.

Edward grabbed my hand and we sat down next to eat other. We smiled and laughed, looking at each other. I put my hand on his knee when we sat down.

"Aww look at the happy couple." Rosalie said as we ate.

A couple of seconds passed and Rosalie spoke again. "You know Edward, Bella was never this romantic with Josh. What happened to him anyway?"

I stopped eating, Rose spoiling my dinner. Edward stopped eating too.

"Well remember the story I told you about Edward and I babe? Well Josh told Bella about it in front of Edward and Edward hadn't told her yet." Emmett told her. I wondered how he knew, it was probably when Rose and I went shopping or I went over to Rebecca's or when the boys were alone.

"That jerk."

"Rose you used to like him remember? You were even... making wedding plans." I whispered that last part. I looked up to Edward to see if he looked hurt, he didn't, but he had something unsettling on his face. Maybe it was because we were talking about Josh. Why did I even mention him again?

"Well yeah Bella but that's was when you two starting dating and you seemed happy, but now with Edward you seem truly happy. Anyone who knows you can see that." It was as if Rosalie and I rehearsed this, it was perfect timing. When Edward doubted if I was truly happy, if my change was good. I looked up to him and raised my eyebrows, proving my point. He smiled and gave out a small chuckle.

As Edward and I looked at each other, I heard Rosalie and Emmett kissing. We both turned around to stare at them uncomfortable as to where dinner had gone. Rosalie turned to look at me and got up from the table.

"Come on Em." She said as she led him towards his room and Emmett excitedly and quickly got up.

I scoffed, knowing what Rosalie meant when she looked at me. That wasn't going to happen, at least not tonight.

"Come on." Edward took my hand and we went to his room. We sat down on the mattress. I crossed my legs and didn't look at him.

"Thanks again for the AC, you shouldn't have."

"Oh no problem, thanks for the necklace, its lovely." I told him as I looked at it again, taking in how special it was.

We both stood quiet for a while, but we suddenly heard noises.

"I wish I could take you out somewhere tonight, but everything is probably closed by now." Edward rushed. He was uncomfortable with me here and being around this situation.

"No its fine don't worry." I haven't looked up at him yet. It was dark enough in the room so he couldn't see me blush. Edward pointing out the situation more made it even worse. You could feel the awkwardness. If this was a TV show, the audience would be laughing.

I was about to turn my head towards the door but Edward put his hand on my cheek, stopping me, and put his lips softly on mine. I put my hand on his cheek reflectively.

Edward was leaning closer and closer to me. I made it easier for him and put my arm around his waist, moving him closer. I grabbed a piece of his hair as he put his hand on my lower back. Even through Edward's unusual cold touch, I could feel heat on my lower back. I put my hand on the edge of his shirt, moving my hand under the soft cotton. I started to push up his shirt with my thumb. I wanted to see what would happen.

Nothing did. "Bella?" He said, out of breath.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry." His voice sounded as if he was in pain, as if it killed him that we stopped. He wanted us to continue, so the feeling of rejection didn't wash through me.

"It's fine Edward don't worry."

"I told you I want to do it right, but now is not the time."

"It's fine, I understand."

We lay back down on the mattress and I put my head on his chest, putting my arm around him. His hand was still on my lower back.

"So you were going to marry Josh?" Edward said in a chuckle.

I tapped his head lightly. "He was my first boyfriend and all my friends were making fun of me saying that I was going to marry him." He stood silent.

"Edward tomorrow is Monday and we have school. What are we going to do?" It seemed like years since I've gone to school, but reality was slowly steeping into me. School just seems irrelevant with all I've lived through.

"You know Emmett says it healthy to ditch school once in a while." He said with a smirk on his face.

"So we're not going?"

"Bella, I have to go. It's part of my community service thing. I can't miss school for a certain number of hours. I'll make sure that Rosalie calls your father and to tell him that you guys are still in San Francisco, unless you want to go back to school or home?"

"No Edward I'm fine really, I don't even have my uniform or anything." I knew that wasn't a great excuse and that I should go to school, but I just didn't want to be the subject of rumors at school and there was no point of me going home anymore. Home is now here with Edward and Emmett.

"You sure? I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you or anything." Edward always worried about me and what I want to do. Edward being unselfish. I wonder if I was being selfish? Putting him in any type of danger. Should I leave or will that hurt him even more than him being arrested? Edward was waiting for a response.

"Don't be silly, you're not." I said hoping that the long wait won't doubt my decision.

"Okay then and in the afternoon I can pick you up and show you where I do my community service."

"Sure, that sounds great."

"Okay, goodnight beautiful. I love you." His smile seemed permanent now. I couldn't imagine it away. I had to be here with him, I can't stand the fact of that smile ever leaving, even if it wasn't for me to enjoy it.

"I love you Edward." And I dozed off right in his arms with a smile of my own.


	22. Day Care

**Hey guys! Thanks a lot for tagging along. Have I ever told you guys that you were awesome? Well you are! Thanks so much for your amazing reviews, they mean so much. I can't believe I'm on Chapter 22 of my first fan fiction ever! You guys are a great support. So this chapter continues on with the cute chapters, this might be the cutest or the next one, it's hard to tell. This might also be one of the longest chapters in the story so I hope that those who like long chapters enjoy it. New characters are introduced, but I think I might have talked about one before but honestly I can't remember so sorry if there is any repetition.**

**Anyway... I'm not Stephenie Meyer, I do not own anything whatsoever.**

Chapter 22- Day Care

I woke up and felt empty, opening my eyes and seeing that Edward wasn't next to me. He was probably in school by now.

I didn't want to get up from the mattress, but my stomach betrayed me. The sheets had Edward's scent all over it and made me miss him even more. I got up from the mattress and headed towards the kitchen.

As I went to the kitchen I saw that there was a note for me on the table. "I've gone to school, be back before you know it. I love you."- Edward

I opened the cabinets and grabbed some Frosted Flakes and poured some milk into the bowl. I didn't see Emmett and he startled me when I saw him sitting on the couch in front of the TV.

"Good morning Bella."

"Morning Emmett, what are you watching?"

"Diamondbacks' game." His eyes glued to the screen.

"How are they doing?" I asked as I sat down.

"Terrible as always."

"You know, my dad still hasn't lost hope on them yet." I said, the lump in my throat forming again. Emmett noticed.

"You miss him don't you?" He said as he sent himself a huge spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

I nodded." Yeah and my mom."

"Why don't you just go and visit them then?"

"Because he will put a restraining order against Edward." Even though it sounded like a joke, I wasn't kidding.

"But didn't you say you were with Rose in San Francisco?"

"Yeah but I'm a terrible liar and I'm surprised that he hasn't tracked the home phone yet."

"You know you being unhappy, is going to make Edward unhappy." He raised his eyebrows and I knew what he meant; the promise I made to him that I would always make Edward happy and never hurt him.

"I know, I'll visit them eventually, just not now." I said as I looked at my empty bowl.

"Okay Bella, it's your business not mine."

I grabbed his bowl. "Here I'll wash it."

"Come on Bella you're a guest." He said as I walked to the sink, already pouring the soap on the sponge.

"No it's fine, I practically live here now." I said as I washed.

"Yeah, you're one more mouth to feed." He mumbled to himself, but I heard it. I took what he mumbled into consideration.

"What about I pay you rent? 50 bucks a day so $1,500 a month?"

"Bella I can't do that to you."

"Sure you can, I have some decent amount of money and I know you guys need it, so just take it."

"I don't know..."

"Fine at least until you'll get a job."

"Fine, until I get a job and I'm only accepting because we could use the money."

"That's fine with me." I started to clean up the mess from last night to keep me entertained. I would help make time go quicker.

"Now you're cleaning the house?"

"It will keep me entertained until Edward comes back." I repeated to him what I had said to myself.

I finished cleaning the kitchen and dining room, the living room, and dusting off Edward's shelves. I was about to clean the bathroom but Emmett yelled out to me.

"Bella, I think you should start getting ready cause Edward is coming back anytime soon."

I hopped in the shower and put on some of Rebecca's nicer clothes that she gave me. In the pile, I found a head band. I put it on and stared at myself in the mirror. I have never seen myself so radiant in my life. My eyes sparked, my face looked fuller and my smile couldn't be bigger. I surprised myself seeing some color in my cheeks. I usually only got it when I blush.

I heard the honk of Edward's car and rushed to the door. I jumped into his arms.

"Hey, you look beautiful as always." Edward said with a smile.

"Thanks. How was school? Did you see...?" Reality starting to seep into me again. Josh being one of the many possibilities that could be the end of Edward and I, the end of everything.

"No, I think we tried to avoid each other but come on we have to go." Edward dragged me to his car.

"Where are we going?" I asked when we were now both inside the car.

"You'll see." He said with a smirk on his face.

It was about a 5 minute drive north from his house. I never fully realized that Edward lived so far away from civilization until now.

We pulled over at a low building that looked like a Church but had a playground behind it. It looked like a day care and then I noticed the sign "Sunny's daycare."

I looked at him a bit confused but when I turned around to look at Edward, he still had his now permanent smirk .

He held my hand as we walked into the building. Inside it was actually longer than wide and it seemed like it stretched for miles. The lights were dim and it looked like a hospital more than a daycare. The lights made the interior look green.

"Hi, Ms. Catherine."

"Hi Edward, who is this?" The woman looked at me. She had that nurse's smile on her face with round cheekbones. Her blond hair was in a bun and her blue eyes popped out.

"This is Bella, my friend." I didn't mind that he called me that because I knew I was more than that. After all, he called me his everything in front of Esme. He then turned around and smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back at him, almost about to laugh. From the corner of my eye I saw that Ms. Catherine smiled, she probably figured out that I was more than just a friend.

"Ms. Catherine, do you mind if Bella helps out today?" Edward turned back towards her.

"Of course not, but I'll need you to sign in as a visitor and wear a sticker if you don't mind."

"No of course not." I went to the front desk where Ms. Catherine showed me the book that I needed to sign and gave me my sticker. Edward did the same thing I did but instead he had a tag that said "volunteer". Edward greeted all the nurses at the front desk and they all turned around and smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Come on." Edward grabbed my hand and led the way. He has his beautiful smile that was beyond compare.

"Do you know why they were all smiling?" Edward asked me.

"No, why?" I looked up at him with an innocent expression on my face.

"Because this is probably the first time that they've seen me happy when I'm not with the kids."

I was speechless and blushed. As we walked to the end of the building, it was getting lighter and lighter. We went to the farthest room in the day care and I could see a bunch of children sitting on the ground in a bright lit room with a bunch of toys around them. They were sitting on a rug in front of another volunteer.

"Wait here." Edward whispered to me and he was ecstatic, I have never seen him this Blissful before. I waited by the doorway.

"Jasper you know Bella right?" Edward patted Jasper on the shoulder and he turned around to look at me.

"Of course I know Bella, how are you Bella?"

"I'm good Jasper how are you?"

" Swell. Hey guys it's Edward's turn now." Jasper patted his knees and got up and stood next to me. The kids got all excited and Edward pulled out a guitar from the corner of the room. He sat down, taking Jasper's seat.

"So do you have to do this too?" I whispered to Jasper, staring at Edward play the guitar.

"Naw, I just decided to help him out a bit. What else can a best friend do?"

We both stood silent and watched Edward play as he sang nursery rhymes to the children.

"You know he's weirdly good with them?" Jasper whispered to me after a while.

"Yeah he is."My mind wandered off to when we would have our own children but I stopped thinking about that. Edward turned around when he heard that we were talking about him. His smile couldn't get any larger. I couldn't help but to smile back.

"Guys I would like you to meet a friend of mine, Bella."

"Hi guys." I waved to them. I was really never good with children, in part because I was never around them.

"Let's all greet Bella with a tickle fest!" All the kids ran up to me and they started to tickle me. I barely felt anything until I felt huge hands on my ribs from my back, tickling me. I immediately jump and turned around.

Edward smirked and I couldn't stop laughing with all the tickling he was doing to me. The kids just stared at us.

"Okay kids let's keep playing. Bella, do you mind playing with the girls? I'm sure they'll like to." Edward whispered in my ears and it gave me a shiver. He chuckled.

"Hey girls why don't you come play with me?" I gestured them to sit down with me and they brought their dolls and some harmless makeup. I started to do a little girls nails' as if we were playing nail salon.

"What's your name?" I asked the little girl whose nails I was doing.

"Vanessa, but everyone calls me Nessie."

"Wow, that's a pretty name."

She kept talking and talking to me and I laughed. She was adorable even though I really didn't like children, but for some reason I liked Nessie.

"And I have a puppy that looks like wolf and his name is Jacob."

"That's a cool name for a puppy."

I kept talking to Nessie for a short while until Edward tapped me on the shoulder.

"Love, time is up."

"Okay, bye Nessie."

"Bye Bella." She gave me a hug and I hugged her back. I was truly going to miss her if I didn't come back.

"Bye kids." Edward and I waved in unison. I waved goodbye to Jasper. "Hey Jaz, I'm making dinner for the boys tonight, you're welcome to join us if you want and you can invite Becca too."

"Thanks Bells, I'll let her know."

Edward and I signed out and both said goodbye to Ms. Catherine. I thanked her for letting me stay and she invited me back anytime I wanted. Edward and I left the day care hand in hand and headed home.


	23. Fooling Around

**Hey guys! So I just felt like posting another chapter this weekend because you guys are just too awesome and I love you guys. So I write the story ahead of when I post them and today I finished it :( So it's bittersweet. So I hope you enjoy the greatest cute chapter in my opinion and keep reviewing as always. Thanks you guys :)**

**I do not own anything, I just write fan fiction.**

Chapter 23- Fooling Around

"You know it's not fair to take your "friend" to where you do your volunteer work." I told Edward as soon as we got into the car, making air quotes around friend.

"Really? Why?" He said with a smirk.

"Because you're showing off how awesome and sweet and caring you really are." I could have gone farther and more into details and specifics, but I could feel my blush coming.

Edward had stopped the car and I realized we were home quicker than when we went to Sunny's. It looked like neither of us was going to get out of the car.

Edward still had the smirk on his face and stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. I always forget to ask him why he was so cold. Whenever he would touch me, I would just forget about everything around me. His cool hand was soothing to my burning cheeks.

"I think we make really good friends Bella." His voice was serious but his lips were trying not change into a smile.

I put my fingers on his lips and traced it. I started to feel the little electric shocks on my fingertips and the butterflies at the pit of my stomach. All the feelings of being in love.

I climbed on his lap and kept tracing his perfectly shaped lips. Then, he bit my finger.

"Ow, did you know that your teeth are really sharp?" I shook my bitten finger.

"That's one thing that you didn't know about me and today I learned that you're extremely ticklish." He then went in for the attack, pinning me to the seat. He sat on top of me, his knees on my hands and he kept tickling me.

As my laughter slowed, Edward kept tickling me even more. I couldn't stop giggling and my stomach was starting to hurt as a result. I kept kicking the seat but managed to not kick Edward. I think I kicked the roof of the car, but couldn't see with all the tears in my eyes.

"Stop! Stop! I surrender!" I said in hysterics, out of breath as Edward stopped. He then kept staring at me, out of breath too, letting out the last of his laughs. I didn't even know he was laughing with me, I couldn't hear him over my kicking and screaming. We looked at each other's face for a long time, and then stared at each other's eyes, and then our focus moved to each others' lips. I looked at Edward's beautiful green eyes again and they were now black, wild. It was as if he was the hunter and I was his prey.

"Come on, I have to go make dinner." I whispered. He got off me and we got out of the car. As I walked to the house, Edward's hands were on his favorite spot on my body again. He lifted me up and spun me around. I couldn't stop laughing and enjoyed the moment; all we needed was the rain.

"All we need is the rain and a cheesy letter right?" It was as if he read my mind, except the letter. He put me back on the ground.

"Hey don't make fun of "The Notebook"." Even though it wasn't exactly the same famous scene, this moment reminded me of it. I pushed him the best I could.

"Did you cry watching it?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Of course. Did you?" I looked at him and smiled.

"Naw, I cried watching another movie though." He tilted his head back.

"Which one?"

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Fine." I went around him and jumped on his back. "That's what you get for not telling me."

"Ohh really?" He ran into the house and I knew where he was heading.

"Oh no no-no please!" I said as he threw me lightly on the couch. He pinned me again like in the car and kept tickling me.

"Come on Edward just let the girl cook." We didn't realize Emmett was there until he spoke.

"I'm going to use that against you now and don't worry about Emmett, he gets grumpy when he's hungry." He looked at his brother then gave me a kiss on the forehead. I got up and went to work. Emmett offered to help, still pointing out that I was a guest. I told him I was okay and that he could sit down and relax. I like to cook but the only thing I needed was to be completely alone, which discarded the possibility of me becoming a professional chef one day. Just like cleaning, cooking relaxes me and speeds up time. Jasper had just walked in at 6 and I had just put the lasagna in the oven. He came alone. I wanted to ask why Rebecca didn't come but I didn't get a chance to.

I sat down in the living room on Edward's lap. He whispered in my ear and we kept giggling as we played with each other's fingers.

"Now we have to live through the airport security scene." Edward whispered, referring back to our "Notebook" moment.

"Well when we move to Washington, we can do it then." I nudged him.

"No planes, has to be a road trip."

"Why?"

"I love the road and driving, it relaxes me."

"Okay then so road trip to Washington." The timer turned off and the food was ready. I took it out of the oven and placed it in the middle of the table so each person would grab as much as he likes.

"Dig in, but not literally Emmett." All of them laughed and Emmett was the first one to take a huge bite of the lasagna.

"Welcome to the family, sis." He mumbled. I felt the familiar hands on my waist again. Edward sat me on his lap.

"You're not going anywhere." He said as he kissed my jaw.

"Are you going to eat or not?" I said, pretending to be annoyed but my smile killed it.

Edward did as Emmett did and grabbed a whole spoonful of the lasagna. He jokingly swallowed that thing and kept going at it.

"Well can you at least enjoy it?" I said to him, playing his game.

"I am." He whispered and kissed my cheek. He became serious and started eating.

I was about to finish my dinner while all the boys were already finished. I was always the slowest eater in my house, probably because I savored my food and didn't gulp it down.

"Ohh no, what are we going to do with all this extra sauce? We don't want it to go to waste." Edward said as he smeared the extra sauce on my face. My mouth dropped dramatically and I grabbed my plate.

"Yeah, what are we going to do with it?" I said as I smeared my extra sauce on his face.

"You did not just do that." We grabbed the other plates and started to smear the sauce on each other's clothes.

"Okay that's it." He grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. He ran into his room and towards the bathroom. He placed me in the shower and turned it on. I immediately got wet but luckily enough Edward was in the shower as well. I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him under the shower head so he could get drenched. We both could not stop cracking up. He grabbed me again and used me as a shield against the water. I managed to twist my way out of his hard, gripped arms. I jumped on his back and we both fell down. We burst out laughing and then we started to quiet down and sat under the shower. Edward shut the water off. He was playing with my hands until he kept it where it belonged, tied with his.

"It's too quiet, I have an idea." He was quicker than me and the tickling continued once more.

"You have the most adorable laugh, my beautiful Bella." He said as he continued to torture me. Shortly after, Jasper came in.

"Hey sorry to interrupt your fun night, but I'm inviting you to a party at my place tomorrow." Even though Jasper wasn't here last night, it was an unexpected payback for what Emmett and Rose did to us.

"Sure, thanks Jas." Edward answered but kept tickling me and then stopped.

"And your date can come too." Jasper's voice sounds happy. I was glad Edward had such great friends. I heard the footsteps getting quieter, meaning that Jasper had left the bathroom.

"She's more than that." Edward added and kissed me on my forehead.


	24. Party

**Hey guys! I wanted to post this chapter yesterday but I didn't get a chance to. I haven't posted a chapter this short in a while! So bad news, the last chapter was the end of the "cute" chapters, unless you consider this one to be one then sure! But the story is going to change... So keep reading, reviewing and loving the story as always... xoxo. I changed the summary of the story fyi**

**I do not own anything whatsoever. The characters and story belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just change and mess things up a bit. **

**Chapter 24- Party**

We held hands as we got into the car and kept holding it as Edward was driving us to Jasper's. As he drove, I stared at him, noticing how beautiful Edward was. His untidy hair pulled back, his face glowed and he smelled absolutely amazing. He was wearing his black leather jacket again.

"I called Rebecca to pack me up some extra clothes, hope you don't mind." I didn't want to sound intrusive and invite myself to stay at the house even though I already had for the last couple of weeks.

"Why would I? That means you're staying at the house longer." His response made me blush.

We arrived at the house and we heard the music from the inside of the car. Being back in this neighborhood reminded me of home and how close I was. I wouldn't let that ruin my night.

We stared at each other and sighed, knowing that this wasn't our thing, but we were going to try to enjoy the night. He opened the door for me like a gentleman and we held hands as we walked to the back of the house where the party was. It wasn't cold out anymore, a sign that spring was coming.

There were a bunch of people there and it seemed like Jasper invited all the guys from when he attended high school and they invited their girlfriends and they invited friends and the party got bigger and bigger. As soon as we got into the doorway, everyone stopped and stared.

"Edward, you know everyone is staring?" I whispered to him.

"Let them." I had to smile at that one because he was right.

I saw my friends Jessica and Angela from school and went up to them. We were all ecstatic that we finally got to see each other for the longest time and were catching up. I could imagine all the stories circulating about me and Edward around school so I decided to clear it up with my friends, the most important people to clear it to. Rebecca soon came and joined us.

"Bella, I have some clothes for you." Rebecca yelled at me so I could hear her over the loud music. "They're in my room."

We went up to her room and she gave me some more clothes. I will always be grateful for a friend like Rebecca. "Let's get you changed into something else." Rebecca said as she scrimmage through her clothes. She pulled out an off white sweater.

"Here this is perfect."

"Why white?" I never really liked wearing white. I always had the cheesy hope of just wearing white on my wedding day.

"Cause you're an angel to Edward, Bella. You've changed him just like he changed you. Jasper tells me how much happier Edward is now and it's all because of you Bella. You're his angel, and he is your rebel. You guys are a rebellious angel."

"You're still hooked up on that idea aren't you?" I snickered at her. What Rebecca told me made me blush but what she didn't know was that she was describing what Edward did to me. She would be a witness to that tonight. I put on the sweater and walked back outside towards the party.

Edward was standing right across from me, waiting, his smile getting bigger again. I walked to him, but I could feel that my stride was different from how I normally walked, it seemed more confident and I held my head high.

I got to Edward and put my arms around his neck as he put his arms around my waist. He leaned his lips toward mine and I gladly received them. I felt as if hours were passing by as we kissed. The world around us turning slowly, time standing still. I didn't notice anything different around my surroundings and I could really care less. I wanted to stay in Edward's arms forever. I wanted to keep kissing him forever. He stopped for a minute and then led us to the back of the house. We only took two steps and we heard an unwelcome voice.


	25. Party Crashers

**Hey guys! So this chapter has some curses in it, so I'm just warning you if you're reading this and you're a bit younger. So please read it and enjoy it and review! Thanks you guys!**

**p.s-I'm not good with insults or come backs**

**I do not own Twilight, and I don't make millions for this story.**

**Chapter 25- Party Crashers**

"Ohh look at the happy couple. Lets' clap for Edward and Bella everyone." Josh and his posse came out from the bushes and started to mock-clap at us. The music went silent and everyone stood still. Everyone started to form a circle around us, Josh and his gang including. I stood behind Edward. His stance was defensive and ready to attack if he needed to, hopefully things wouldn't go that far.

"Well Bella, I see you're doing well. You finally look alive. So you're feeding her Cullen? Well actually the question is: how are you feeding her? Did you rob a bank or something or did your fucked up brother finally get a job?" His mob snickered, but Josh was serious.

"Josh!" I barked at him softly but he didn't hear me or just ignored me. I ignored the remark he made about me and was mad about what he was saying to Edward. It was like the dinner all over again.

"I mean, how much money has Bella given you for this whole stunt? Or are you two actually in love? I might think so because the bitch never looked half as good for me. I mean look how close these two are." Josh raised his arms and made a circle so everyone could notice. I realized that I was peeking behind Edward's arm as he held my hand tighter. Josh got closer.

"So Bella, I'm guessing this your type now, but babe come on, why would you go so low?" Edward's hand was turning into a fist around my hand. "Edward, no please." I whispered to him as Josh kept offending us.

"I mean seriously Bella, what do you see in him at all? You look so much better with me. And Edward, I know Bella is a pretty cool chick and all but you took her from me and that's not nice man." His tone reminded me of the dinner at my house, taunting.

Josh grabbed me and ripped me away from Edward's grasp. Josh was quicker in grabbing me than Edward was holding me back.

"Let her go." Edward's voice was mad, stern. He stared intensely at Josh.

"I mean come on people. Look at us, we look amazing." He walked around in the circle, his hand on my waist, showing me off. I managed to get away from him and got back to Edward's side, his face filled with shock. I felt like his posse was circling us within the circle, we were starting to get ambushed. Josh had a sly smile on his face and turned his back on us.

"So Edward, have you fucked her yet? Cause you know what they say, the richer they are, the better they do it."

Edward completely lost it and punched Josh in the face. Josh's posse grabbed him from behind and threw him to the ground and started to punch him and kick him.

"Stop! Stop it!" I yelled, but it wasn't helping, it was making things worse. I started to cry, Edward being beaten to death in front of my eyes. Josh grabbed me by my arms and yanked me to the bushes.

"Let's go babe." Josh touched my cheek but I tried my best to turn away.

"Bella." I heard Edward's strained voice yelling after for me.

"Edward!" I yelled at him as Josh pushed me within the bushes.

The gun shot was fired.

I turned around towards my house, thinking that my dad would hear it.

I turned back around to the crowd

and Jasper has the gun pointing straight up at the sky.

"Stop! Stop! Josh bring Bella back!" Jasper yelled. I felt my arms pulling away from Josh and a boy from the guys' school, Mike, grabbed Josh. I turned around and I saw two other guys Eric and Tyler holding back the two who were hitting Edward. I ran to Edward still on the ground. Jasper helped him up. Even after everything I saw, Edward wasn't showing his writhing pain, but I knew he was hurt. He shook Jasper off and was heading towards Josh now. Josh shook out of Mike's grasp and walked up towards Edward. Edward gave him another punch in the face and Josh tried to give Edward one but Edward tilted his head back. Edward kneed him and kept punching him. I kept yelling for both of them to stop but it was useless. Jasper and Mike finally separated them again and Mike dragged Josh to the bushes.

"I'll get back at you Cullen." Josh yelled, being taken away. Jasper helped me get Edward to the car.

He sat Edward down in the passenger seat. "If you need anything just call me Bella." I nodded, I was in the verge of tears but I waited until I got into the car. I was crying hysterically, the picture of Edward on the ground stuck in my mind, never being erased. I couldn't see the ignition with the tears in my eyes, my hands kept shaking but I managed to drive away.

I couldn't stop crying as I was driving back to the house. "Bella let me drive." Edward tried to reach out to me from the reclined seat, but I could hear him grimace under his breath with every little move he made.

"No Edward just don't!" I waved to him frantically, yelling at him. I wasn't angry with Edward. I wanted to, but I couldn't stand seeing him in pain. I wanted to know why he decided to continue to fight with Josh, but my voice was too shaky to get anything out.

He reached over and stroke my cheek with his bloody knuckle. That made me speed up and cry even more. If I got pulled over I would have to explain to my dad the situation, the image popping into my head again.

I made it to the house without being noticed and I frantically took off my buckle and I ran to Edward's door.

"Emmett, Emmett! I need your help!" I tried to pull Edward out of the car. My tears wouldn't stop.

Emmett paused in front of the door and ran when he saw what the situation was.

"Ohh shit! What happened?" Emmett put Edward's arm around him and led him towards the house.

"I got in a fight with Josh." Edward mumbled. His lip was starting to swell and he began to doze off.

"Bella, go inside and take a drink of water, I'll handle this." I didn't notice that I was hyperventilating but I ran inside the house and grabbed the water. I chugged the whole thing at once. I sat back in the couch and I hugged my knees and started to cry again. From the corner of my eye, I could see Emmett drag Edward to the bathroom to clean all of his blood and that made me cry even more.

I stopped crying after a while, my tears already ran out. Exhausted from crying, I fell asleep on the couch. The cold and Emmett's shake woke me up.

"Bella, I tried to clean him up the best I could but we need to take him to a doctor."

"Okay, what time is it?" I said out of instinct.

"3 in the morning. You can go into his room if you want." Emmett pointed back to me. I was just waking up and realized Emmett was whispering, Edward must be asleep. I reluctantly went to Edward's room, knowing that if I cried when I see him, he'll be more hurt.

From the small crack of the open door. I could see the perfect angel face ruined by bruises.

I sat down in the chair and tried to get myself as comfortable as I possibly could. "What's my angel doing over there?" After all the bruises on his face, he still smiled. I obediently walked to him, knowing that the closer we were to each other, the better we both would feel. He held my hand and pulled it a little so I would lie down next to him. I lied down and put my face in his chest and my arms. I didn't touch him, afraid that he was going to feel more pain.

"Come here." He moved slightly and wrapped his arms around me. With every little move, I could hear a soft groan. I didn't move at all in Edward's arms, afraid I was going to hurt him. I tried not to breathe heavily either, keeping an even pace. I looked up at him, just moving my eyes and I could see his face clearer now because it was twilight. I didn't want to close my eyes, if he needed me, but exhaustion beat me.


	26. Carlisle

**Hey! I wanted to post this chapter yesterday but I was too busy celebrating the 3rd anniversary of Eclipse. Wow, time does fly doesn't it? So I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter, some of the reviews made me laugh! Thanks for being so concerned about my characters, well Stephenie's actually. So this chapter is an introduction to a new character, if the title didn't give it away. I originally wasn't planning on adding Carlisle, but I had to somehow. So please keep reading, enjoying, and reviewing the story :)**

**Remember: All of this belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I just came up with this idea to write this fanfic.**

**Chapter 26- Carlisle**

I could only sleep for about three hours but I couldn't sleep well. Everything would have been perfect: I was sleeping in Edward's arms, but the reality of it was that Edward was hurt and he needed to go to a hospital.

Every time Edward breathed, a slight moan came after it. I tried to look up to him but his chin was on my head, restricting my view.

"Edward, we need to take you to a hospital."

"No Bella I'm fine really." Edward pulled me away from his chest and I could see him slightly flinch. The pucker on his forehead formed, thinking I missed the flinch.

"Edward you got really hurt last night, you need to be checked by a doctor."

"Bella, I'm fine really." He tried to laugh it off but I knew he was faking it, he didn't even believe it himself.

"Really? Okay Mr. Cullen get up." I got off quickly, making Edward's arms drop, he cringed.

"Get up Edward." I raised my hands; we were going to have to do this the hard way.

He got up struggling, almost falling on his side." Now walk to me." He started to walk but only took about two steps until I had to catch him and we both fell on the chair I sat at early this morning. Edward landed on me, his head on my shoulder, his breath giving me goose bumps on my neck. My lips were near where his jaw line started. _This wasn't the right time Bella._

"Emmett." I yelled, almost out of breath. All of Edward's weight was against my small frame.

Emmett came running into the room and put Edward's arm around his shoulder.

"Come on Emmett to the hospital." I pointed to the door, looking like 5-year-old pretending he was a superhero.

"I'll drive." Emmett said as he sat Edward down and took the driver seat.

I gave directions to a hospital where one of my dad's friend's works at, I knew he would to help us.

We got to the hospital and I asked the receptionist if Dr. Carlisle was in and if I could see him. She nodded her head and with her pen showed me to Dr. Carlisle's office as if I didn't know where it was. I didn't walk away immediately and listened, not wanting to be rude. I've been the Dr. Carlisle's office many times before since I was little. From a broken leg to a sprained thumb, Carlisle was there for all of it.

I hastened and walked down the hall to Carlisle's door. I knocked and he opened it.

"Bella, what a surprise. You came here without a broken bone!" He laughed but I still stayed serious, panic was flowing through my blood and it reached to my voice.

"Carlisle, I need your help. I have a boy who got seriously injured last night in a fight. I need you to help him, I didn't bring him in immediate because I thought you wouldn't be in."

"Oh sure Bella of course." He walked out the door and started to walk to the main entrance. I had to run to match his stride.

"Where is he?" Carlisle turned to ask me when we got to the automatic doors of the hospital. He looked forward and we both saw Edward. Emmett had him outside and with his arm around his waist, carrying his weight. Edward looked flushed as if he was going to pass out. With the daylight, I could see his bruises better. He had a cut under his left eye, and bruise above his left cheek bone and it matched the one on his lip and on his right eye. His face looked horrible and I couldn't imagine how the rest of his body looked like.

Carlisle ran up to him and helped Emmett carry Edward inside the hospital. As we got the main lobby, the receptionist got up from her chair and picked up the phone.

"Don't worry Jackie, I got it." He waved to her and she sat back down. In the middle of the hallway, Edward's head dropped and Carlisle and Emmett lost balance as Edward was leaning forward.

"Edward!" I was trying to fight the tears, if Edward could hear me, but tears are traitors.

Emmett and Carlisle rushed into a room and laid Edward down immediately. Carlisle kicked us out and sent us to the waiting room. I sat down and wrapped my arms around my knees, bringing them up on the chair. I cried silently on my knees.

"Come here Bella, I'm sure Edward won't mind." Emmett grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me towards him and held me in his arms. It wasn't uncomfortable; I consider Emmett my brother now and in his arms I kept crying until I fell asleep.

The sun was setting when I woke up, twilight again. I was still in Emmett's arms.

"Wow, just wait until I tell Edward what you said." Emmett startled me and I pushed so he would let go and I could see his face.

"What do you mean?" I looked at him, confused.

"Did you know that you talk in your sleep?"

"Really?" My mother had told me but I didn't believe her back then.

"Yeah, it was mostly about Edward though, nothing embarrassing came out." Emmett's voice was filled with disappointed but I was glad. I wouldn't be able to handle Emmett using whatever I said against me.

"We'll he's going to be just fine, but he can't get into more fights." Carlisle came out of the room to tell us the good news.

"Thanks Doc." Emmett got up and shook Carlisle's hand.

"Carlisle?" I pulled him to the side so I could talk to him. "Carlisle, the Cullen's don't have the resources to pay you..."

"Don't worry about it Bella." He put his hand on my shoulder and looked at me, his eyes filled with compassion. Carlisle was one of those good doctors, who genuinely cared about his patients and not the money. He was incapable of doing anything evil. "This boy is someone very special for you, isn't he Bella?"

I looked down and blushed. "Yeah he is."

"When are you going to tell your father about the situation?" Carlisle raised his eyebrow, waiting for my answer.

"Oh please Carlisle don't tell him." I begged him and it worked. "Okay then, do you want to see him?" I nodded excitedly. I looked around the corner, to see if it was okay with Emmett that I'd go first. He waved me in to go.

Edward seemed a thousand times better than he was when he came to the hospital. Even though he still had the bruises and cuts, they were under control.

"You're going to have to clean up the cuts every day; it helps speed up the healing. Also, you're going to have to give him some painkillers." Carlisle said as I walked, gravity pulling me towards Edward. He grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"I get to be touched by you every day." I let go of his hands and stroked the side of the cheek that wasn't so beat up. After everything, Edward still had his smile.

"Well I'm starving and the food here sucks." Emmett came and stood next to me. This moment gave me the sense of family. We had become a little family, always there for each other.

"Edward is ready to leave but has to get dressed." Carlisle said from the other side of Edward's bed.

"I'm sure Bella won't mind doing that part. Bet she wished she had done the undressing part." Emmett snickered, winking at me and left the room with Carlisle behind him.


	27. Fear

**Hey! Happy 4th of July to my fellow Americans! I wasn't planning on updating so soon. But your reviews sort of made me. There's a good and bad side to this. Good: you guys get another chapter. Bad: It gets closer to the end :(. I love your reviews, thank you so much for the encouragement. I'm not only thankful for the reviews but also for the follows and the favorites. So keep reading and review and doing whatever you do.**

**So this chapter is very different from the rest of them, it's all about Bella. You'll see what I mean. It continues from the last chapter.**

**In no way shape or form am I associated with Stephenie Meyer, I just write fan-fiction for fun. **

**Chapter 27- Fear**

I rolled my eyes and I looked at Edward, who couldn't stop smiling. I tried to control my blushing.

"Here" I lifted the hospital gown from him. I tried not to breathe as I looked at his perfectly structured body because if I did, it would come out staggered. I knew also not to look at Edward because I knew he was smiling, enjoying the situation. I grabbed his shirt and helped him put it on. Damn it, the shirt was tight on his body. I couldn't keep in my breath anymore and I was right, it sounded like a stutter and then a soft moan came out at the end. I bit my lip but then stopped quickly, knowing that the bite would can lead to a misunderstanding and make the situation worse. I couldn't stop looking at Edward's body, he didn't have muscles like a body builder but he still had muscles. Edward broke my trance when he quietly laugh and then I looked up at his face. He was biting his lip, trying not to burst out laughing. I picked up his pants and pushed them on his chest and he sat down on the bed. He kept looking at me as he put them on, still biting his lip. I couldn't help but bite mine too, he was playing games now and there was no way I was going to win.

He got up from the hospital bed, not as gracefully as he would normally. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I tiptoed to kiss him, giving in into his game. Every time Edward and I kissed, it felt so intense but this time around, it was different. Edward was making it even more this time. Edward was bringing this kiss up the next level, telling me that _we_ were ready for the next level. That made me gasp but I didn't interrupt the kiss. I let my thoughts float as it usually did when I kissed him.

"The lip thing did it for me." I whispered to him under my breath. We continued kissing but we both had a smile again. The smile started to fade and Edward started to kiss me intensely again. Even through this intensity, he still managed to keep the kiss sweet. He was rocking my world with this kiss, almost to the point of knocking me out. I just hope I was doing the same for him. He then let go of my waist but instead his hands were going up my back, holding me closer to him. I grabbed his hair, losing my grip of self-control that I still wanted.

"Edward." I said between breaths, he was lifting me up now so that I was taller than him. I was scared now. I wasn't ready and I felt this wasn't the first place Edward had imagined.

"I just can't believe I was about to lose you." Edward said as he put me down and stopped. Before I could say anything to him, Carlisle came into the room.

"Everything is ready for your departure Edward."

"Thank you Carlisle." Edward said as he shook his hand. I mouthed thank you to Carlisle for everything he did and was going to do for Edward and I. He put his hand on my shoulder and looked at me with his soft and sweet eyes. Carlisle was definitely full of good.

Both Edward and Emmett signed some paper work at the reception and we then headed back towards the car and headed home.

As Emmett drove us home, I was in the back seat, looking at the scenery. It was all brown, with dark red rocks. The dust from the rocks was being blown away, causing the wind to turn red also. It was a beautiful sight and then the sparse green trees around appeared. The green reminded me of my favorite spot with Edward, our river. We would have to go again sometime. I remembered the one part of the conversation that went with what happened at the hospital: sex.

I was certain before that I did want Edward when he still wasn't ready for me, but now the tables were reversed. I wasn't concerned about losing my virtue or anything like that because I knew Edward was the one. I was scared for some reason now. I guess I was afraid that I didn't want Edward now. The way Edward kissed me in the hospital told me he was ready, but it caught me off guard, unexpected. I was afraid of the consequences after it happened of course. In my family, there has been a history of infertility but I'm not interested in a child now. I knew Edward and I were going to be careful, that was a given, but so many things could happen. My mom use to tell me so many stories of families that she known who have had "surprises", too many stories that have scarred me for life. I knew she was trying to brainwash me with the importance of protection, even though I knew I still wasn't safe that way.

But what if Edward and I had an "accident" and we end up having a "surprise?" I couldn't imagine myself pregnant, the thought made me shiver. I didn't even like children. I felt like a five year old, afraid of her first day at school. I hugged my legs and rested my chin on my knees. Emmett looked back at me and I smiled at him, trying to hide my sudden fear from him.

We got home and Emmett and I carried Edward inside. We laid Edward on his mattress as I took a shower and got changed.

Edward was sound asleep when I got out of the shower and I tiptoed my way to the couch so I could rest for a couple of hours before Edward would need me again.

I felt a cold finger caressing my cheek, waking me up. I smiled, knowing who it belonged too.

"Sorry to wake you up love, but I need your help and Emmett stepped out for a couple of minutes." Edward smiled at me as I opened my eyes.

"Yeah sure of course." I got up and put his arm around my shoulder as he grabbed the cotton bag from the kitchen table.

I sat him down on the edge of the tub as I cleaned his cuts with water.

"You know this reminds me of our first kiss." Edward pointed out as I cleaned him.

"Except the situation was in reverse." I looked at his eyes, deep black, filled with desire. I knew he wanted to recreate the moment but this time not stop like he told me that day in my room. I leaned in to him, but my lips met his nose instead of his lips.

"I love you; I need you to know that." I grabbed the back of his hair. I needed him to know that I love him that was the most important thing at the moment.


	28. Freedom

**Hey guys! I can't believe I'm up to this part in the story! These couple of chapters will be in parts and this is the first one. Thank you so much guys for your support, you are amazing. Please keep reading and reviewing and I hope you enjoy it. PS: I'm not good at describing clothes, sorry, just learning :)**

**I do not own Twilight, I only own the idea behind this Fan Fiction. **

**Chapter 28- Freedom**

A month has passed since Edward got hurt. I eventually went back home when I knew Edward was okay and he could take care of himself. Just as I expected, when I got home, my parents did not talk to me. Every time I looked at my dad, he looked at me with anger and every time I looked at my mom, she looked like she was about to cry. I tried to explain the situation to them, but they wouldn't listen to me. I asked them if they blamed Edward and they didn't, they blamed the situation on me and I agreed with them. The reason I didn't come home was because I felt responsible for Edward, I felt like I had to take care of him. In part, it was a maternal instinct that I've always had. The other part was because I love Edward, I couldn't stay away from him. I asked my parents if they would ever approve of Edward and they don't. They believed Edward was a bad influence on me. I told my dad that after I called him that day; Edward told me I should go home.

I didn't get grounded; my dad said I was too old for that. They also didn't forbid me from seeing Edward because they knew that either way; I would sneak out and see him. The only thing that changed was the curfew, 8:00.

I got a job tutoring and babysitting little Nessie from the daycare. Being close to her made me feel so close to Edward. I only tutored her from 4 to 6 every Tuesday and Thursday and then I would go over and see Edward. I only had, roughly, two hours with him and I would usually cook for the boys to make them feel like I was under their roof. I still felt like I had to take care of them, but not as much.

I still paid Emmett my weekly rent, even though he refused to take it every time. I joked to him that I was paying him in advance for when my punishment would be lifted and I would "live" there again just like old times. I didn't know when that was going to happen but I knew that Emmett couldn't refuse the money, given that he was still having difficulty finding a job, but Edward now had one. Edward was now working part-time at Old Sal's and was now being paid since he had completely his community service hours. He still continued to volunteer at the daycare though, knowing it would be too hard for him and the children to leave now.

Edward had told me one day at our river that Emmett was using some of my money to take some AA classes. I was glad for Emmett and Edward told me that he was doing it for Rosalie, their relationship was still going well and strong. I was happy for both.

Two hours, two days a week wasn't enough time to see Edward. He wouldn't let me visit him after school because of Josh and he was right. If Josh saw Edward and me together, that would just instigate him, we were invading his turf. When I had to babysit Nessie on weekends, Edward would come with me. Edward, Nessie, and I played together and had fun, like a little happy family, which reminded me of my fears of before.

I had told Edward my fears and he understood. He told me we wouldn't do anything unless I was absolutely ready and I told him to lower his kissing intensity and he laughed about it.

It was spring time now, the time of change and rebirth. All the senior events were winding down, except prom. Edward and I decided we wouldn't go because we knew it wasn't really our thing. So we were going to do something else that day. But what Edward didn't know was that the day of the prom was the day of another important rite of passage: my 18th birthday.

I hadn't told Edward about my birthday because I hate being celebrated but I knew he would find out through Jas.

Today was the day; I woke up this morning not feeling any different from any other morning. The only thing different were the smell of pancakes downstairs and the sun shining on my face, reminding me of Edward. My stomach told me to get up but I first checked the mirror, not excepting to look any different but I checked for any signs of grey hair.

"Happy Birthday Bella." My mom got up from the dining room chair and gave me a hug as I got downstairs.

"Thanks mom." I told her as I sat down to eat my favorite breakfast. Charlie wouldn't even look at me. I looked at him, hopefully, but there was no sign in his face that he was going to say anything. He was speaking to me a bit more each day now. I knew he wasn't going to forgive me easily; I had gotten my stubbornness from him.

In the middle of breakfast, Charlie spoke. "Look Bella, I know it's your birthday and you're 18 now and you're legally an adult but you still live under our house and our rules. Do you understand that?"I nodded, biting the piece of pancake on my fork. "But since it's your birthday, you can go see that boy before you do it behind our backs." It was the most he had talked to me in the past month. I could see a grin forming on his lips, but he still didn't look at me. I couldn't believe what he just said. Was I free?

"So has my curfew been removed?"

"We'll see." Charlie had a complete smile of his face now. I took another bite of my pancake and hugged Charlie before I went upstairs to change. I took a quick shower, shaved and got myself ready. I decided to go with a white blouse and blue, skinny jeans. I looked really nice actually to my surprise, ballet flats topped it all off.

I ran downstairs and grabbed my black sweater, just in case I would get back from Edward's late. I wasn't going to push my luck with staying at Edward's house for the night.

"Bye guys." I yelled back at them as I grabbed my keys and jumped into the car to see Edward.

I speeded as much as I could that I wouldn't grab attention from the cops. I made it to Edward's and he was outside as if he knew what happened, waiting for me. I jumped into his arms and hugged him strongly as much as I could.

"Edward." I murmured on his neck. He dropped me a little so I could see his face. "My curfew has been taken away, well not permanently, but for now."

"Really?" Edward smiled at me as he put me down and put his hand on the small of my back and he moved me towards the house. I kept looking at the beautiful smile that I've missed so much.

"Surprise!" I turned around to see Rebecca, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett in the living room waiting for me. I looked at Edward, a knot forming in my throat.

"Happy Birthday." He whispered to me. Rebecca came up to me and hugged me first, then Jasper, then Rosalie. Emmett scooped me up and spun me around in his arms.

"Rosalie, I think now would be the perfect time to show Bella your present." Edward called out from behind me.

"Come on Bella." Rosalie grabbed my hand and walked me to Edward's room.

I was shocked because of two things. Edward finally had a bed and there was a gorgeous dress on it. It was a strapless, sweetheart dress. The top was cupped and it had fabric going around the chest. It looked like the top was made of tool and it was light pink, barely noticeable, like a blush. The skirt of the dress was a shade darker than the top, not made of tool but of cotton. I was speechless, the dress was truly beautiful. Rosalie topped it off with black peeped-toe heels.

"Wow Rosalie, this is really beautiful." I told her as I admired the dress. "But I think the heels are going to be the death of me."

"There is only one way to find out." She picked up the dress and shoes and took me to the bathroom. I put on the dress and heels and didn't look at the mirror.

"Wow Bella, you look absolutely beautiful." I walked out the bathroom and struggled to walk to her in the heels. "And you have the perfect accessory to top it off." Rosalie said as she looked at the locket Edward had given me.

I walked out to the living room and Edward had his back to me. He was also dressed. He had a suit on from what I could tell. I saw Emmett hand him something and Edward quickly put it in his pocket. Jasper was looking at the boys while Rebecca stood away from them and looked at me. Edward turned around a huge smile forming on his face. He had a black and white suit on with a skinny black tie. I've never seen Edward so dressed up before. It was doing wonders to me and him. I bit my lip and blushed as to where my thoughts had gone. He kept staring at my body, making me blush even more but I enjoyed the moment.

"Well Bella, we actually have other plans so we better get going. I hope you guys don't mind." Edward stood next to me and put his hands around my waist.

"No, no go ahead." Everyone said as they wave to us.

"No wait." I ripped off the jacket off of Edward, giggling behind my bitten lips. Edward also laughed softly. I grabbed his leather jacket and put it on him.

"Now we're ready." We walked hand-in-hand to the car and headed towards our adventure.


	29. San Francisco

**Hey guys! So I just came back from a trip so I'm a bit tired so sorry in advanced for any errors I might miss. I just had to get this chapter in as I thought, this is the longest chapter of _Rebellious Angel._ I'm still in awe we are up to this part in the story, sort of in denial. Anyway, thank you so much for your kind words. I hope you keep reading and reviewing. PS: I've never been to San Francisco so sorry if things are wrong.**

**All rights go to their owners, I don't own anything only the idea to this story. **

**Chapter 29- San Francisco**

"Wow Bella, you look absolutely beautiful, in fact you are beautiful." Edward said as he loosens his tie and unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt. He drove us away to where ever we were going to celebrate my 18th birthday.

I was getting anxious, we've been on the road for almost an hour now and Edward still wouldn't tell me where we were going.

"Are we close?" I was practically bouncing in my seat. He put his arm around me and soothed me.

"No actually love, we might have to sleep in the car, it's still a while before we get there. I'll just pull over to a motel or something..."

"No Edward its fine." My voice was getting higher, a side effect to my excitement.

He pulled over to the side and turned off the car. I unbuckled and started to curl up to his side. We both lay on the car bench, tighter and closer together than ever before. Edward still managed to wrap his arms around me as I curled into his chest, breathing in his scent and falling sound asleep.

I woke up with the car in motion; the sun was shining in my face as always. I opened my eyes to Edward driving; sitting upright, with what was a permanent smile on his face.

"Happy Birthday Bella." He said with his eyes still on the road.

"It's not my birthday anymore." I said as I tried to seat myself up.

"Doesn't matter. Bella, your birthday is definitely something to celebrate about. Look love, we're here." He rubbed my arm and I saw the "Welcome to San Francisco sign" and the beautiful hills and buildings all around. No signs of the desert around, only the city. I hadn't spent a summer here since I was fourteen, there was no reason to anymore. My grandma used to live here and we used to spend the whole summer but she passed away when I was fourteen.

We drove by beautiful buildings and street cars. Everywhere we looked, we could see the Golden Gate Bridge. The city was absolutely beautiful, and it was even more beautiful with the sun shining and the flowers blooming.

"Okay let me find a motel so you can freshen up."

"No no! I'm fine, let's go!" I was excited to walk around and see the city.

"You're excited aren't you?" He laughed as he pulled out a folder piece of paper from his leather jacket.

"Let's see, our first spot on the list is Pier 39." He read.

"Most romantic spots in San Francisco?" I read the title of the article.

"Yeah I know, not one of my most creative ideas but I wanted to make everything official."

The drive down to the pier took us 10 minutes. It was absolutely stunning. We parked the car and walked on the crowded boardwalk. The sun felt different here than it did in Phoenix. Over there, it felt as if it was burning into your skin but here it felt like it was just soaking up into your pores.

I started to walk to the water to see the sea lions but Edward's hand held me back. He stopped and was looking at jewelry from a street vender. I saw him pick out something and paid the street vender. After he handed the money, he came up to me and showed what he brought. It was a golden simple infinity ring. It matches the locket that he gave me. Tears started to swell into my eyes as he put on my right ring finger.

"Forever." He said as he slipped it, the smile still not fading since we left Arizona.

I jumped into his arms and put my arms around his neck. He lifted me up and started to chuckle in my shoulder.

I let him go and we started heading back towards the sea lions. They weren't doing much, just sun bathing, so I decided to do the same. I tilted my head back, letting the sun hit my exposed neck and chest. The wind had a nice touch to it. It felt so good to feel the wind going through my hair and moving the back of my dress.

"I would let you do this all day because you look absolutely stunning but we have more things to do on our list." Edward startled me as he spoke. He grabbed my waist and guided me west to continue our journey on the Pier.

We started walking to where the shops were. One of the shops caught my attention, the ice cream parlor. Inside, it was decorated just like old times. I ordered the chocolate fudge while Edward ordered the mint chocolate chip. We sat down on the tall tables and he started to laugh when my ice cream almost tipped over. He cleaned me up as I was eating and for some reason when he touched my cheek this time I started to blush. I looked at the ring to try to distract his attention on my blushing.

"Wow, it's absolutely gorgeous." I said as I admired it.

"It is, but I'll get you one with real gold one day." Again, I was blushing. Edward just answered one of my questions which I was too embarrassed to ask him before. For a second, when he was putting the ring on my finger, I thought he was proposing to me. The simple thought made my heart speed up. But knowing Edward, I knew he would want to make it all out and make it the most romantic as he possibly could.

He helped me down the stool and we walked out of the ice cream parlor.

"Wait here." He told me as he walked in the store in front of the parlor.

I tried to look into the windows from where I was standing but I couldn't see inside the store, but soon enough, Edward had come back.

"Done, let's go to our next spot." We walked out of the Pier, hand in hand, and went back where the car was. He grabbed a blanket from the trunk and we started to walk up a grassy hill in front of where the car was parked.

Edward laid the blanket in front of us. We sat down next to each, and held each other's hand as they were supporting us from the back.

Edward fumbled in his jacket to find something. "Ah got it." It was a heart-shaped box full of chocolate inside. I would have devoured it all by myself but I shared it with him.

"I never knew you had such a sweet tooth Bella."

"You know, chocolate is a girls' best friend."

"And diamonds." Edward looked at his lap, disappointed, pouts his lip a little. I knew that if I would have asked for the world, Edward would try to get it for me. Edward hated the idea of giving me a cheap ring, but I love it more than any 14K ring.

"You are my diamond Edward." Edward had become my diamond, my rock. I trusted him in everything; I felt the most comfortable around him. He has been with me through these times between us. Edward shined to me also. Not only is he the most beautiful person I met inside and out but he allowed me to shine to. After 18 years of being utterly ordinary, I finally found that I could shine. And it was all due to Edward.

"Edward, you've become my everything, my rock, my protector, my angel. You've allowed me to shine." He was trying to form a smile but was also trying to keep a serious face. I was confused.

"Look over there." He couldn't keep his serious face anymore and smiled. He pointed to something behind me and I turned around and soon felt Edward's smooth lips on my cheek.

"Oh really? You think you're that slick hum?" I got up and started to walk back towards the car, the smile on my face never leaving.

"Oh Bella, please please don't leave me." He said sarcastically, he even went down on his knees and begged. I put my finger on my lip and popped my hip, playing his game.

"Well it's a good thing that you're hot." I said as he dragged me down on his lap and we started to kiss.

"I have to thank Rosalie for this dress." He slid his hands to where the dress started from my back and started to go up to my shoulders. He kept them there for a while as we kissed. His kiss reminded me of when we were at the hospital, but this time now, I wasn't afraid, I was okay. I wanted to show Edward that I was ready but we were still in public. I decided to discreetly unbutton the next button of his shirt. He then looked at his wrist and it was the first time I saw Edward with a watch.

"Bella, we should get going." He pushed me softly as he laughed. We gathered our stuff and went back to the pier.

We stood where we were before, looking out in the sunset. It was like a scene from a romance movie, I never imagined that this would happen to me. A small cruise ship pulled up on the dock and Edward pulled me as I stood shocked that we were about to go in.

"Tickets please." The attendant asked Edward and he showed them. "Right this way Mr. Cullen". He guided us into the cruise ship and showed us to the dining hall and to our table.

"We will start dinner 20 minutes after we embark." The attendant left and Edward thanked him.

"I hope you don't get sea sick." Edward had said. I hoped so too because I've actually haven't been on a boat before.

"Let's go upstairs." The boat then disembarked and we went up stairs to enjoy the view of San Francisco Bay. Edward sat us down on a bench and sat me on his lap. His arm was around me; hand on my lower back and his other arm around my leg, and hand on the back of my upper thigh.

"I really have to thank Rosalie for this dress." He said seductively, biting his lip as he kissed me. I grabbed his face with my hands as he rubbed my leg but then put his hand on my cheek. I moved closer to him as I could possible. He started to moan. I had made Edward Cullen moan.

"Bella, no we're in public." I kissed him again before he could continue talking.

"Does it matter?" I pulled him closer to me with my knee. I knew he was melting, just like I was.

"Bella, it's time for dinner." My stomach started to growl betraying me. We got up and went to our table and the waitress came in with our menus. A couple of minutes later, she came back.

"I'll have the mushroom ravioli." I ordered the first thing I saw, she quickly wrote it down and turned to Edward, her back towards me.

"Same as her and two Cokes." He flashed his beautiful white teeth to her and she walked back to the kitchen.

"You know you shouldn't do that to people, she's probably hyperventilating in the kitchen right now."

"Do what?" He leaned forward smiling.

"I don't know, dazzle people."

"Do I dazzle you?"

"Frequently." I blushed and he grabbed my hands as he took his other hand and placed a piece of hair behind my ear. A soft melody was playing in the background and I recognized it immediately.

"Claire de Lune." Edward said before I could.

"I love this piece."

"As do I." He got up from his seat and put his hand out.

"I can't dance." I scoffed.

"Well I can always make you." He grabbed my hand and gently moved me to the dance floor. Luckily we were the only two dancing so nobody else's lives would be at risk because of my dancing. My risk was greater since I was wearing heels. I rested my head on his shoulder as he put one arm around my waist. We swayed there for a while. I smelled his scent, a smile coming with it.

"Bella, our dinner is ready." We sat back down and ate. We talked and laughed and got to know each other even better after everything. After dinner Edward asked if I wanted any desert but I told him that I had enough desert this afternoon. We went back upstairs and outside. The wind was stronger and the night was colder and I had to put on my jacket. Another great song came on the loudspeaker.

"Flightless Bird." Edward said as he hugged me and swayed me to the song. I looked up to him and he kissed me again. We looked at the skyline and admired the beauty.

We eventually docked and got back to the car and Edward drove us away. As I leaned my head on his shoulders, my eyes started to close. It wasn't too long until we stopped and Edward parked. We were in an area with what seemed like little houses bunched together but the houses weren't too big. The was one house that looked like an office and I realized where we were: a motel.

"Bella, we're going to have to stay here because we won't make it to Phoenix without a bit of rest."

"Yeah that's fine." I unbuckled my seat belt and got out of the car and grabbed my bag that Rosalie packed me. I wonder if this was pre-planned.

"Wait here." Edward went into the lobby while I waited outside.


	30. Discovery

**Hey guys! Nope nope nope, still in denial. This is it, we are almost at the end of_ Rebellious Angel _and when I mean almost, I mean 3 or 4 chapters left. So sad :( But guys, thanks so much for reading and reviewing, you guys are awesome. This has become my baby. But please leave a review, I really enjoy them.**

**I do not own anything. Stephenie created Twilight and I created this fanfic. **

**Chapter 30- Discovery **

"141." We walked around until we found our room. Edward opened the door and I see the only bed in the room. I thought that this afternoon made me ready for what could possibly happen tonight, but the waves of fear suddenly came back.

"This is the only room they had and that I could..."

"It's fine Edward." I guessed he saw me noticing the bed.

He closed the door behind him. "I can sleep on the floor if you want."

"Don't be ridiculous Edward, we slept together before... But not like that!" Great, I just had to make the situation more awkward didn't I?

Edward ignored me. "Do you want to freshen up?"

"Yeah sure." I nodded as I spoke. _Okay_. I walked into the bathroom and took a deep breath. _Okay_. I took a shower and then just put on his shirt from that first night but this time I wore it, it felt different. It was as if the shirt kept receding, nerves getting to me.

I brushed my teeth and brushed my hair, not bothering to dry it. I went out of the bathroom but I could see from the curtain that Edward was standing outside. I knocked on the glass and startled him.

"Guess it's my turn to freshen up then." He said as he re-entered the room. His eyes were wide and he smiled, nerves rolling off of him.

I lay on the bed, thinking about all the possibilities that could happen tonight. I thought the safest way possible, that Edward would sleep next to me like every night but this night was different. Tonight was the night Edward had always wanted us to have together. The pressure was building up. I turned the TV on to distract me.

Edward walked out with only sweatpants on. His bare muscular chest made it difficult for me to breathe; as if it wasn't difficult enough when Edward _did_ have a shirt on. All of the distraction went right out of my brain and those thoughts started to creep back in.

I don't know what Edward read on my face but he was cautious when he sat down next to me. I kneeled next to him and turned his head towards me so I could kiss him. I didn't know where my confidence boost came from but it came at the right moment. As I kissed Edward, it felt as if I was doing the kissing not him. I wanted to straddle him, but I felt I was pushing my luck and my confidence. I put my arms on his shoulders.

"Edward." My confidence kept rising.

"No Bella, I can't I'm sorry." He got up from the bed and left the room. The worse feeling I've ever felt came after that, rejection. I felt undesirable, like no one would ever want me. I looked around the room, trying to control the crying.

The walls were out of wood, painted blue but almost looking green. There were some paintings of nature you can find in the dollar store hung around. The lighting of the lamps gave a sort of home feel to the room. The comforter was a plain tan color. The room reminded me of a small cottage and it felt like home, except Edward wasn't with me.

Edward knocked on the door softly, I imagined he took a walk around motel to clear his head out because he was out of breath.

"Bella, I'm sorry I walked out like that on you." He hugged me and pushed me back into the room.

I hugged him harder, taking in his scent, this moment with him. He separated us, but still held me in his arms. He put a piece of loose hair behind my ear and held my face with his hand. He looked at my lips and I sucked in my breath before he continued.

"Edward I..." Again, suddenly, my confidence was gone again but I tried to find it again to explain why I chickened out. "I don't know... um, I don't know if I can... I've never... I don't know if I'll be able to... Edward I don't know if I can satisfy you." I blurted the last part quickly. The heat was unbearable in my cheeks. Edward lifted up my chin and his eyes were soft, soothing.

"Bella, this is all new for me too and I don't know if I'll be able to satisfy you either but we'll discover all of this together." I took in a breath and leaned forward. I leaned in suddenly, making the kiss accidentally hard. Edward softens it by putting his hand on my cheek and kissed me softly. I was able to follow his pattern and everything was set, everything was becoming perfect. I reached to his waist and pulled the shirt he put on when he left and took it off. Edward did the same as I did. When we were both done taking our clothes off, we both breathed and lay on separate sides of the bed. Nervousness filled the air. Edward turned off the lights and got comfortable. He was on top of me now, grabbing my knee and putting it up to his waist, making me closer to him.

"Are you okay Bella?" His voice cracked, he was just as nervous as I was but I couldn't even speak so I nodded.

"Are you sure?" He asked and I nodded my head. Edward kissed me but I wanted to say something to him before anything continued.

"I love you Edward… forever."

"I love you Bella… forever." And at that moment I felt silly being afraid from the beginning. Every nerve inside of my felt alive and his usual cold touch felt like fire and heaven at the same time.


	31. Morning

**Hey guys! I have to get this out of my chest first, I hate this! I hate doing this to them, but I had too. So thank you guys so much for your support, I'm glad you guys enjoy it so much! Please keep reading and reviewing. Love you guys ;)**

**All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own anything, only the laptop where I write this fan fiction.**

**Chapter 31- Morning**

Everything was different this morning. The sun was on my back, instead of my face. I didn't open my eyes, just wanting to feel the comfortable warmth on my back and on my cheeks; the comfortable and now natural heat was never going to go away.

"It was Zathura." Edward spoke which made my eyes open.

"What?"

"The movie that made me cry."

"Oh never heard of it before." I glanced down to see that my arm was around Edward's bare chest, my head lying on his shoulder, his hand on my back, caressing my softly.

"Bella, last night was the best night of my life." He lifted my chin. "I want you to know something. I didn't do all of this to make me feel better about what happened to Melissa, I did it because I love you. Bella, you've become my everything, I feel alive again because of you. I needed you that day at the dance. I knew you were someone different and when you told me that you were with Josh, I knew he didn't deserve someone like you. I love you Bella, I truly do."

I leaned on my elbow so I could look at him better. "Edward, I know that, I know all that, every little thing you do show that to me." I stroked his bronze hair. "Edward, I love you more than anything in this world. I needed you too and I still do. Everything that you said before, I feel the same way. I feel alive with you Edward. I love you, I love you."

As I leaned to make love to him again, the door swung open and everything was just a blur. It was like watching a dramatic scene in a movie. Everything was in slow motion and no one was talking but you could only hear me screaming. Five policemen were in our room, guns pointing at us. I pulled up my sheets to cover myself and suddenly the police grabbed Edward from the bed.

"No, no! Please don't!" I tried to reach to Edward but two cops held me back.

"You're under arrest for the kidnapping of a minor." The cop yelled as he put Edward in handcuffs.

"No! No! I'm not a minor!" I kneeled up to the edge of the bed, my eyes filled with tears. But the cops didn't listen and took Edward away.


	32. Visit

**Hey guys! So I know how much you guys were impacted by the last chapters and I loved your reactions! Thank you guys for being so awesome! And believe it or not, this is my first story EVER! I never thought that I would write fan fiction. So here it is, chapter 32. Please keep reading and reviewing and being awesome :) Love you guys!**

**Ohh and for the sequel, I'm still thinking about it...**

**I do not own anything, this is only fan fiction. **

**Chapter 32 - Visit**

As I drove in the back of the cop car, I thought about who would plan this. I thought about our friends, feeling the point of a sharp knife on my back. I knew it couldn't be them because of what the cop said as they took _him_ away. _You're under arrest for the kidnapping of a minor. _Those words kept repeating in my head. Everyone who knew me knew I was 18 now so it had to be someone who didn't know me or someone who forgot about my birthday.

As I sat here in the police station back in Phoenix while my dad was signing paperwork in the front desk, I put the pieces together. I looked around the room, thinking that he was in the same place I was in but in San Francisco, alone. I couldn't think of Edward, not even his name. Every part of my body wanted to crack, knowing that my soul was far away from me. He was in a worse place that I was in and I couldn't help him. Every memory of last night flashed back when I closed my eyes, every touch, every kiss, and every giggle from me and chuckle from him. If I kept my eyes closed long enough, I would remember all the memories we've shared together. Every memory felt like a flashing light, the brightest is the day we met, the darkest, when they snatched him from my arms.

I could hear my dad's footsteps coming and I opened my eyes. I looked up to him, my eyes filled with tears but I didn't have the energy to wipe them off.

"Does Emmett know yet?" My voice cracked, sounding strained. I was looking up to my father, like a little girl again.

"Gosh Bella! Stop worrying about them! About him especially! Sheesh!"My dad started walking back towards the car. I could see he had folders with papers in his hand. One of them was sticking out and it read "Restraining Order."

My mother was behind my father, looking at me with her loving and saddening eyes. She nodded her head, answering the question I had asked my dad. She kneeled down so we were facing each other.

"Yes honey, Emmett knows. He's on his way to San Francisco now." I wanted to ask her about the restraining order but everything was said in her eyes, everything was over. My forever was over.

She got back up and started walking towards the car. I started to cry again, never wanting to stop. I lift my legs and put them on the chair and rested my forehead on my knees as I hugged my legs. My goal was to cry without stopping.

"Come on Bella! Let's go!" Charlie yelled from outside. I got up from the chair slowly, not crying anymore. I hugged myself for comfort but then my mother took me into her arms.

Without crying, the pieces came back together in my head and the feeling of sadness and lost was now filled with revenge. At that moment, I knew what I had to do.

.

.

.

.

.

"Do you want something to eat love?" My mother asked when we got home.

I cringed. "No mom, I just want to rest."

I didn't run up the stairs even though my whole body was telling me to. I had to show my parents that I was tired so they wouldn't bother me later on. When I did get up, I ran to my room and accidentally slammed the door behind me.

I jumped on my bed and buried my face in the pillows, crying and screaming. I tried to stop crying and get some rest but every time I closed my eyes, he came up and especially when he was in my room, on my bed, the one I was crying on now. The flashback of those kisses were coming back and the screaming. I finally fell asleep when I couldn't either scream or cry anymore.

I woke up and it was still light out. I didn't know if I slept a couple of minutes or for hours. I wanted to stay in bed for the rest of my life, but I knew I couldn't. My brain was strong enough in this battle and won. I grabbed the first thing I saw in the closet and walked out of the room, ignoring my heart completely.

"Just where do you think you're going miss?" My dad said as I got to the bottom of the stairs. I ignored him and got my keys.

"Charlie let her go, its fine plus she can't get that far." I heard my mom say as I shut the door. I had imagined that he had people waiting if I would attempt to escape every possible border of Arizona.

I drove to the place I knew too well, a place I never thought I would come back to. I felt sick to my stomach but I kept listening to my brain instead of my heart.

I walked to the front door; my legs almost making me turn around. I knocked the door and it was opened quickly.

"Bella?"

"Ohh Josh, I've made a terrible mistake." Mistake coming here I said to myself.

"Come in." He was shocked, of course he would be.

I shivered as I entered the house, depression entering my body but I ignored everything and listening to my mind instead of my heart because that would make turn around completely.

"Are your parents' home?" If I would have seen Josh's father, my heart would overpowered me.

"No come on." He spoke softly, probably still shocked I was even here. He was going to take me to his room, I knew it. He was falling into my trap. He grabbed my hand to lead the way and I wanted to smack it away immediately but I didn't. I had to somehow lose the tension I had in my hands and let loose as we went up the stairs.

"Tell me what's wrong." He sat me down on his bed, no surprise there.

"Ohh Josh, I'm so sorry."

"About what babe?" He spoke softly and tucked in a piece of hair that was loose in front of my face, I wanted to hit his hand right away.

"I should have never gotten mixed up with that poor bastard but I was confused Josh. I guess I wanted to try something new." I shivered inside, yelling at myself. A part of my brain gave me the courage to put my hands on his shoulders and kiss him. I didn't allow myself to think or feel anything, but I could hear myself quietly cry on the inside.

"Babe, this right here is always yours." His lips separated from mine and grabbed one of my hands and put it on his chest. I gave off an evil smile, I was accomplishing my goal. The smile wasn't for him, it was for Edward.

I kissed him again but wanting to spit in his mouth. Josh finally let his guard down and fell into my trap, he pushed me softly onto his bed.

He started to laugh. "I wish Cullen could see his girl now." I laughed with him too, thinking about how much of an idiot Josh was. What he said just confirmed my theory; Josh was the one who had put Edward in jail.

He started to kiss me again; with every kiss he became more passionate. I grabbed his face so that he would kiss my neck. It was Josh's weak point and I was right. He took off his light blue button down shirt and his hands were going up my back. I wanted to pull away from him and cry but I couldn't, I had to remind myself that the game was almost over. He started to kiss my chest, unbuttoning the top of my shirt, I wanted to cry.

"I love you Bella, I've always have." He continued to kiss my chest, losing his breath. I couldn't bring myself to say anything. _The game is almost over_, I kept repeating to myself.

The moment I was waiting for finally was happening. Josh was rushing to undo his belt and pants and he did. He started to kiss my neck again and grabbed my cheek.

"You know what Josh?" I interrupted him, my voice raised, sounding casual for a moment like this. "You're not as good of a kisser as Edward is." He stopped kissing me and popped up on his elbows. I continued to stay casual. I was going to hurt him the worse way I knew he would be, rejected and humiliated in bed. Even though Josh and I never did it together, I knew his ego was too big to let this one slip. "And by the way you were going, doesn't look like you're better in bed than he is." I looked down at his pants and rolled my eyes. I could tell by his face that he was mad, almost at the point of hitting me. I rolled under him and headed out.

"YOU'LL NEVER BE THE MAN THAT EDWARD IS!" I yelled at him as I ran down the stairs hoping I wouldn't fall and Josh catching up to me, not wanting to imagine what he would do.

"YOU FUCKING TRAMP!" He yelled at me from the top of the stairs, not coming down.

"YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT. I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" I faced him but then turned back around and headed towards the door but I flipped him off before I left to my car and went home.


	33. Wedding

**Hey guys! I hope you had a good July and are having a great by your reviews, I know there was some confusion on the last chapter so I try to clear it up better. But really thanks guys for everything. I always get so excited when I see a new review, follow, or favorite. So please continue on reviewing and being awesome as always :) I'm still in denial that this story is ending, it's my baby. And finally, a new character is introduced.**

**P.S: If you don't like Twilight, please don't "read' Twilight fan fiction and leave nasty comments.**

**Sequel Update: I'm leaning towards one side...**

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 33- Wedding**

I sat in the middle of purple lights flashing all around me. I shouldn't here but if it wasn't the wedding of my best friend who is also my cousin, I would be home crying, like I have done for the past month and a week. What I thought was a simple misunderstanding for Edward's situation has become much worse. After a week of what happened with Edward, I got tired of eavesdropping on Charlie's conversation, hearing it making things worse and worse. I knew Josh was also making it worse. I try not to think about what I did the last week. I knew I shouldn't have done it, but I needed Josh to feel pain, to feel as much pain as I was and am feeling. I needed to see his torched face. At that moment, Josh's pain felt soothing, but now I regret it. I have Josh's touch all around me even if he physically touch me. The only memory I had of Edward is gone. His touch on my skin which seemed permanent were now covered by someone else's. Tears were starting to form but someone interrupted their path.

"Bella! Hey Bella are you in there? You're turning into a zombie again." Her sweet, childlike voice yelled over the loud music. Her small hands waving in front of my face. She was definitely my best friend; I was closer to her than anyone else, even Rosalie and Rebecca. I told her everything, I couldn't hide anything from her. I wish I could have had a chance to talk to her about this whole situation I've lived with but I knew she was busy planning this wedding and I didn't want to burden her even more plus I knew she was getting informed somehow.

"Hey Alice." I said as I wiped my tears away with the back of my hand. I tried my best to smile for her.

"Aw Bella, you can't cry today, it's my wedding!" It was the first time I got to see Alice closely and notice how beautiful she looked. During the ceremony, I stared blankly at nothing, thinking that all my hopes and dreams were gone. When I heard people sniffling, I knew it was safe for me to start crying, but I knew I had to control the flow of my tears.

Alice's dress was beautiful, it was a sweetheart neckline with soft sparkles around it, nothing overwhelming. It hugged her in the right places and flowed out like the Cinderella she was. Her makeup and hair matched with the summer season.

"You look beautiful Alice." I was stiff when I leaned over the table to hug her. Her arms felt too comforting and the one thing I was trying to prevent happened; crying in Alice's arms.

"Ohh sweetie, I'm so sorry. Jasper told me all about it and I wish I was there." At that moment her groom walked to us. We sat down and Jasper put his hand on Alice's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry guys, I shouldn't be crying on your day." I wiped my tears and Alice reached and wiped the remaining tears with her thumb.

"Its fine Bella, you have the right to. You've been hurt badly." Jasper said to me. His voice was filled with anger and he was one of the calmest people I've ever known.

"Have you... talked to Emmett?" I couldn't bring myself to say his name; I felt it was fading away. I instinctively leaned forward closer to Jasper. I could hear in my voice the hint of hope that I had.

He looked at Alice before answering back to me. They both looked worried and he sighed. "I have and it doesn't look good Bella. I'm so sorry." He rushed out the words and I slumped back on my seat, with no more energy to cry, just become still.

"There is something we have to do for them babe." I heard Alice whispered to Jasper. I just stared at my lap, continuing in my zombie state.

"I have an idea!" Alice jumped up. "I just got a new job in Seattle as a fashion assistant and Jasper also got a new job in a new recording studio in Seattle as well. Why don't you and Edward come live with us! You've already graduated high school and you can enroll in the University of Washington! We can buy you guys a little place and everything! You don't even have to pay us rent!" She turned around and looked at Jasper and kept talking more about her plans.

"Do you like that idea honey?" She asks Jasper.

"Yeah that sounds fine to me." Jasper turns and looks at me. Jasper would do anything for Alice and would do anything to keep her happy.

I look fiercely at Alice, not wanting her to get my hopes up. "Alice, didn't you just hear Jasper? There is no way that he's getting out." I almost yelled at her, not wanting to be rude on her wedding day.

"Pshh! Please Bella, I'm sure a bail can fix that, don't worry. Go! Go pack, we're supposed to leave tomorrow, no honeymoon for us." She waved at me.

I started to get up and stared at her deep in her eyes. I knew money wasn't an issue with Alice, she just offered to buy a place for Edward and I and I didn't doubt that she would pay for our tuition. But what convinced me the most was that I knew Alice and that nothing was going to stop her, she wouldn't back down on her word. I immediately ran to my parents to get the car keys.

"Alice?" I turned around to look at her to see if it was okay that I was leaving her wedding. My eyes started to water.

"Go, go!" She waved at me. I found my parents' table and grabbed my mother's purse to find the keys without any explanation.

"Bella?" I heard my mom yell behind me after I started running away when I found the keys. I didn't turn around and ran towards the car, starting to become alive again.


	34. Packing

**Hey guys! Well this is it! One more chapter left! Thank you guys for your amazing support. I love you guys so much. Please keep reading and reviewing. You guys are great, can't thank you enough. You're encouragement keeps me writing. A mother-daughter chapter**

**Sequel update: I've made my decision!**

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 34- Packing **

I could not stop my fierce crying as I shoved my things into my luggage bag. I couldn't tell if they were tears of joy or just because I didn't know how _not_ to cry anymore.

As I closed my luggage, a smile started with the tears of joy.

"Bella?" It was my mom coming up the stairs. I stood still as I thought ways to escape. It was either the window or through the back. I stood still, knowing I had to face my problem.

"Bella." She was disappointed. "What are you doing?"

"Mom please please please let me go." I wonder if she knew about my plans or if Alice told her. I ran up to her, holding her hands, almost ready to go on my knees if I had to.

"What about your dad Bella?"

I walked back to my bag on my bed. "Charlie hates me mom so I'm sure it wouldn't matter anyway."

"He doesn't hate you honey, he loves you."

I turned around to face my mom, her eyes filling up with tears. "Ohh really? Well if he really did love me why did he put a restraining order against Edward? Why did he separate him from me? Why can I never see him again?" My voice rose. I was holding onto my chest, to the necklace Edward gave me, one I haven't taken off since.

I breathed, calmed down a bit and turned to face my bag, grabbing on the handle. "Mom, I love him."

I heard her quiet gasp. "Ohh Bella, when did you grow up so quickly? I remember when you were little; you used to cry all day when we left you with a babysitter. We made decisions for you. Now you're all grown up and making decisions on your own."

"So please let me make this one." I was back next to her, holding her hands.

She sighed and put her hand against my cheek. I saw her almost invisible nod. "Bella, what other choice do I have? I rather you be away from me, happy than you being here, miserable and crying all day."

I hugged her with my unfamiliar smile coming to my face. I never thought I would smile again. "Thank you." I said as I hugged her and grabbed my bag.

"Bella." She stopped me before I went down the stairs. "I want you to remember that I will always be your friend and will always be with you no matter what. I love you."

I went back to hug her again. "I love you mom, forever." Seconds passed and I stared at my mother's face for what maybe the last time. "Thank you, for everything."


	35. Escape

**Hey guys! This is it! This is the last chapter to _Rebellious Angel! _Thank you guys again for your amazing support, I wouldn't have been able to continue without you guys! Thanks to The Fray for their song "You Found Me" which has become the "theme song" for this story. And for one last time please review :,). **

**Sequel Update: YES YES YES! I am making a sequel to Rebellious Angel and it is called WASHINGTON! I just couldn't let these characters go. So please be on the look out for Washington by me. I was thinking about waiting a month after today but I'm already far into it and I didn't want it to accumulate anymore.**

**I do not own Twilight.**

**P.S: I suck at writing endings **

**Chapter 35-Escape **

I drove back to the reception and I see my beautiful bronze hair boy with light green eyes in the back seat of Alice and Jasper's car. They all got out and Edward and I ran to each other, meeting half way. He picked me up and twirled me around. We held each other so tight that I didn't feel any pain at all. The pain was actually healing slowly. The hole in my chest was being stitched up by the shocks of electricity with Edward's touch. I started to cry on his shoulder.

"I thought I would never see you again." Edward whispered to me, his voice was rough.

"I love you." I lifted my head and looked at him.

"I love you." We kissed as if we never have kissed before. It was a combination of all of our kisses. We were making up for the month of hell we've been through.

"See, I told you that there is nothing that money couldn't do." Alice interrupted us.

"Come on guys, we should get moving." Jasper added.

"Bella, you and Edward can go in your truck since you're definitely taking it. I gave it to you for your sixteenth birthday!"

Alice and Jasper got into the car but Edward and I waited outside for a little while more. Edward was still holding me, but wouldn't look at me. He looked different now, cold. His time in jail changed him. His touch didn't seem as warm, he looked distant.

He finally looked down at me and smiled, but even his smile looked different. "Let's start our forever, Miss Swan."

We walked to the truck and were heading to our future. We were escaping all the problems we had, pushing our past behind us. But fear will always be with us and that was never going to change. Forever.

**The End.**


End file.
